


Господин инспектор и Коноха-сан

by Omi_the_Hutt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omi_the_Hutt/pseuds/Omi_the_Hutt
Summary: Фрики со странностями, мутанты с уродствами — так их называли. Время шло, и их стали вежливо называть диковинками с чудачествами.Вечером пятницы Сакуса Киёми, инспектор по делам диковинок, прибыл в отдалённую от столицы гостиницу, в которой, согласно досье, работал его новый подопечный.





	Господин инспектор и Коноха-сан

Автобус неторопливо поднимался по горной дороге. Водитель приглушил свет в салоне, и Сакуса нет-нет да отрывался от просматривания рабочей информации, поглядывал за окно. В итоге он вовсе отложил планшет: с его стороны бесконечной лентой бежали деревья, зелёно-синие, густо-серые в сумерках. С другой над вечерним горизонтом таяла последняя огненная полоса.

В салоне Сакуса был один. На электронном табло виднелось «Гостиница — 15 минут», мотор отзывался ровной, убаюкивающей вибрацией. Сакуса сполз на сиденье, расслабив напряжённые плечи.

Когда «15» сменилось на «13», автобус нырнул в ущелье, и лес окутал дорогу полностью.

Посреди леса автобус и остановился. Сакуса, просыпаясь от уютного дорожного транса, с полминуты смотрел на медные сосны, прежде чем понял, что приехал.

Он резко поднялся, в последний момент избежав столкновения с верхней полкой, сжал портфель и выбрался в проход. Водитель уже обернулся к нему из-за перегородки, но смотрел молча, не торопил. Сакуса подавил зевок и прошёл мимо, шагнул на обочину.

Лёгкие тут же с наслаждением впустили в себя чистый, вкусный воздух, голова закружилась. Сакуса сделал ещё несколько глубоких глотков, пока мушки перед глазами не рассосались, и огляделся. С недоверием.

Тёмное полотно дороги убегало влево и вправо, вверху, как её отражение, между двумя стенами леса вправо и влево чернело небо. И не было никакого намёка на гостиницу.

Недоверие перетекло в раздражение. Сакуса обернулся к водителю.

Тот с охотой свесился к нему, придерживая руль.

— Она выше, господин.

Сакуса снова посмотрел по сторонам, потом — на небо.

— Выше? — переспросил он как последний дурак.

Водитель выразительно указал за его плечо. Угол рта у него изгибался, будто он насмехался над Сакусой.

Там, куда он указал, в нескольких метрах от автобуса, Сакуса наконец разглядел ступени.

С языка уже почти слетело «спасибо», но ироничное выражение лица, даже когда Сакуса отвернулся, стояло перед глазами, и он захлопнул рот.

— Автобус ходит раз в два часа, — напомнил ему в спину водитель. — Но до города можно за полчаса дойти пешком.

Мягко закрылись двери, шины зашуршали по асфальту, и звук мотора стих вдали.

Теперь, когда свет из кабины и фары не затмевали остальные источники, Сакуса смог разглядеть и россыпь светящихся точек от города, и дорожку огоньков, что тянулась вдоль лестницы вверх.

Ступени были широкие, будто вырубленные в горной породе. Сакуса начал считать, но на двадцати отвлёкся и сбился. У основания пара фонарей, похоже, была сломана, но идти на ощупь не пришлось: фонари повыше горели исправно, спрятанные по обеим сторонам между корней, выглядывающие сквозь прорези в широких листьях. Казалось, чем выше поднимался Сакуса, тем ярче становился их сытый свет.

Сакуса ступал бесшумно и прислушивался: шевелилась время от времени листва, хрустнула пара веток, гулко, на весь лес, щёлкнуло дерево. Сакуса оттянул и не без облегчения снял маску. Воздух здесь всё-таки был умопомрачительный. После тяжёлого смога и духоты столицы Сакуса физически чувствовал, как в лёгкие проникает запах свежий и чистый.

Тёплый свет как будто из ниоткуда, его жёлтые полукруги на каменных ступенях, приглушённые лесные шорохи делали подъём вверх таинственным, торопиться не хотелось. Было даже жаль, что его привела сюда только работа.

На этом освещённом потустороннем пути в своём монохромном костюме — тёмные брюки, белая рубашка, застёгнутый наглухо пиджак, чёрный галстук — он был словно пришелец, вторгнувшийся в чужой мир.

Здание безымянной гостиницы выросло перед глазами будто вдруг: тоже спрятанное деревьями и обильной листвой, сперва оно показалось продолжением цепочки фонарей. Двухэтажное, очень простое. Над постройками слева курился пар от горячих источников.

Сакуса прошёл по короткой каменной дорожке и оказался внутри.

Молодой человек за стойкой регистрации поднял голову и уставился на него. Совершенно не вежливо, раскрыв глаза. Сакуса переложил портфель из левой руки в правую и помрачнел. Вот и началась работа.

— Добрый вечер, — спохватился молодой человек и вспомнил про улыбку. — Сакуса-сан, верно? Добро пожаловать.

Он обратился к компьютеру, застучал по клавиатуре, но параллельно резанул Сакусу взглядом исподлобья. Второй такой взгляд украдкой Сакуса встретил прямо, но молодой человек не смутился, только, пойманный, улыбнулся со смешком.

Ну и манеры.

Мысленно Сакуса уже принялся за отчёт. Значит, он всё-таки сидит на приёме. В досье было указано «управляющий гостиницей», и у Сакусы ещё промелькнуло, что это весьма высокая должность для… таких как он. Низшие должности с невысокой ответственностью — всё-таки более типично.

Хотя очень смело называть администратора на ресепшене «управляющим». Как и усаживать встречать гостей диковинку с таким чудачеством.

— Бронь на одну ночь, — озвучил молодой человек его заказ.

Сакуса кивнул и уточнил:

— Карты принимаете? — Кто знает, как обстоят дела в этой глухомани.

Молодой человек выдохнул от веселья, откинув голову:

— А то.

Он выставил перед Сакусой терминал, и Сакуса не упустил возможности взглянуть на его руки, а затем и на него в целом.

Высветленные, немного растрёпанные волосы, острый подбородок. Фотография в досье была устаревшей: с неё смотрел потерянный, отчаявшийся подросток. У него не было ни живой мимики, которую Сакуса наблюдал сейчас, ни взгляда, который из-за широких век над узким разрезом глаз казался то изучающим, то скептическим. Даже когда он нацепил вежливую улыбку, она всё равно показалась ироничной.

И всё же Сакуса без труда его узнал. Повзрослевшая копия себя десятилетней давности, Коноха Акинори.

— Прошло, — кивнул Коноха подтверждению оплаты одновременно с вибрацией телефона Сакусы, оповестившей о новом сообщении. Поднял голову. — Ваша комната — номер десять. Ужин в… Желаете ужин в комнату или в общем зале?

— В зале, — ответил Сакуса, проверяя телефон — ну да, сообщение от банка, — и машинально отмечая время: девятнадцать тринадцать. Коноха делал паузы и запинался, будто стандартные вежливые формулировки вызывали у него трудности. До безупречно вышколенного персонала ему далеко, отметил Сакуса возможную характеристику и искоса взглянул на Коноху. И всё же…

— Я покажу комнату… если вам угодно, — Коноха вышел из-за стойки. Сакуса при этом уставился на его спину с некоторым замешательством. Обычная спина. Может, он всё-таки обознался?

— Не стоит, — медленно ответил Сакуса. — Позже.

— О, ну тогда, — Коноха сдавил подбородок большим и указательным пальцами, а затем встряхнулся и указал направо: — Зал для отдыха, он же столовая, — затем ткнул себе за спину: — Вверх по лестнице — комнаты для гостей. По коридору, — он посторонился, показывая короткий проход: тот упирался в раздвижные двери, и сквозь щёлочку виднелся бумажный фонарь, подвешенный к ветке деревца, — налево, за столовой, кухня и административные помещения, — Коноха помахал рукой, показывая, что Сакусе это не интересно, — а направо ещё комнаты и дальше-дальше по коридору — ванная и выход к источникам. Можно сократить путь через внутренний двор, — взмах в сторону раздвижных дверей, — ну и вообще отдыхать там когда угодно, там здорово, — Коноха снова в задумчивости потёр подбородок. — Ах да! При комнатах только туалет и раковина, ванная общая, есть мужские и женские часы, расписание есть в каждой комнате и на двери ванной, а ещё всё всегда можно уточнить у меня, приносим извинения за неудобства, обращайтесь, — протараторил он.

Сакуса не ответил. Оставаться и отдыхать он всё равно не планировал: сегодня увидит условия, оценит работу Конохи и проведёт беседу, поговорит о нём с посетителями, если получится. Утром съездит в город и узнает, что говорят там, а потом сядет на обратный автобус. В электричке дополнит отчёт и ещё в первой половине субботы будет дома.

— Пожалуйста, юката, — не дождавшись ответа, Коноха указал на шкафчик рядом с лестницей. В ячейках лежали юката для гостей, рассортированные по размеру.

— У меня с собой, — немедленно соврал Сакуса. Коноха поднял брови и покосился на его портфель, в котором помещались только бумаги, планшет и предметы первой необходимости. Сакуса взглянул в ответ с вызовом, и Коноха пожал плечом, не настаивая.

Юката были выглажены и аккуратно сложены, выглядели даже уютно — для всех, кроме Сакусы. Ему и так предстояло достаточно предметов общего пользования: посуда, постельное бельё, комната.

Поэтому он изо всех сил избегал гостиниц. В гостиницах его заскоки обострялись, а Сакуса и без того каждый день, в мелочах, боролся с собой.

Коноха согнул спину — тоже не в услужливом поклоне, явно для галочки — и закончил, выпрямившись:

— Спасибо, что выбрали нас.

И улыбнулся. На этот раз широко, искренне, будто бы с гордостью и при этом по-простому. Проигнорировать не получилось, из Сакусы словно бережно, по его воле вытягивали ответ, и он пробормотал: «Угу».

Занятно, что с таким бестолковым персоналом было так приятно общаться.

Коноха скрылся в той части коридора, которую ранее описал как административную, а Сакуса вымыл руки и ручку портфеля и под приятный перестук бамбуковых колокольчиков зашёл в зал.

* * *

Посетителей было трое: двое молодых людей за одним столом и женщина. Одна стена была полностью раздвижной, сквозь плотную бумагу просвечивали уличные фонари. В остальном зал был оформлен по-западному: вдоль стены напротив тянулась барная стойка, у дальней кругом стояли диванчики. Пол был твёрдый, деревянный, и вообще здесь было много старого, тёплого дерева и бумаги.

Ещё было много света. Светильники висели по стенам, лежали на столах и даже на полу, в потолке — Сакуса поднял голову — были электрические лампы, но они как раз были выключены. Похоже, здесь любили приглушённое, но обильное освещение.

Пришлось признать: даже Сакуса чувствовал себя здесь уютно.

Он подошёл к барной стойке, за которой кто-то хозяйничал спиной к нему, опустил портфель на соседний стул и опустился сам.

Обстановка была уютной, а вот атмосфера — странной, но пока не получалось определить, чем именно. Чем-то, связанным с посетителями?

— Желаете выпить? — спросили у него, не поворачиваясь. Сакуса достал и включил планшет. Затем добавили с весельем в голосе: — Надеюсь, вам есть двадцать?

Сакуса тихо фыркнул, снова открывая досье, на котором никак не получалось сосредоточиться в автобусе, и покачал головой.

— Не стоит.

— Кофе? Чай?

Сакуса задумался, не отрывая взгляд от планшета. Кофе — было бы прекрасно, но не вечером. Чай он не любил. С другой стороны, пить хотелось.

Раздосадованный сам на себя за зацикленность на мелочах, Сакуса пробормотал, еле размыкая губы:

— Воды.

Человек за стойкой пожал плечами:

— Воды так воды, — и выставил перед ним стакан.

Сакуса задержался взглядом на кисти руки, на запястье под слегка задравшимся рукавом. Поднял голову и увидел, как золотятся искорки в высветленных волосах. Моргнул.

Коноха Акинори улыбнулся.

— Девушка, которая раньше встречала гостей, уехала учиться, — объяснил он. — Так что и это теперь на мне.

Сакуса заметил наконец табличку, вшитую в его рубашку на груди справа, и цыкнул: обычно за ним не водилось такой невнимательности. Наоборот, он всегда славился скрупулёзным вниманием к деталям.

Под красиво оттиснутым именем «Коноха Акинори» значилось «управляющий».

Значит, высокая должность не была ошибкой предыдущего инспектора или намеренным завышением. Сакуса напомнил себе продолжить подмечать детали и не делать поспешных выводов.

Всё это время размышлений Сакуса вертел в руках пустой стакан, безотчётно отыскивая на нём отпечатки чужих пальцев и губ. Отпечатков не было, но унять тревожность было не так просто.

Вдруг у него под носом оказалось полотенце. Свёрнутое вчетверо, с чёткими после глажки сгибами, оно пахло выстиранной тканью.

Сакуса ещё несколько секунд тупо смотрел на него, вдыхая чистый запах. Коноха заметил его замешательство и решил одолжить полотенце? Чтобы Сакуса вытер стакан? Сам?

— Если вам нужно, — кивком подтвердил Коноха. — Но я могу не наливать, дам просто в бутылке, — и он продемонстрировал закупоренную ещё бутылку с водой.

Сакуса с недоверием принял из его руки полотенце, медленно развернул и начал протирать стакан. Коноха отошёл в сторону. Справа раздалось фырканье — краем глаза Сакуса увидел, что один из молодых людей поднялся из-за стола и тоже уселся за стойку, а ещё — что он явно косился на Сакусу и был в солнцезащитных очках.

Но Сакусу это сейчас не волновало. У него в голове не могло уложиться, что кто-то принял его странность, да ещё так спокойно, походя, без брезгливости, раздражения или холодной отстранённости. Что ещё важнее — без унизительной жалости.

Сакуса бесшумно опустил стакан на стойку. Коноха налил ему воды и снова отошёл. Прижав губы к стеклу и делая глотки, Сакуса наблюдал за ним, как он не стоит без дела, даже переговариваясь с другим посетителем, как его подвижные руки постоянно что-то протирают, наливают, убирают, — и случайно глотнул воздуха, не заметив, что вода кончилась.

Телефон снова коротко провибрировал.

— Здесь есть вай-фай, — констатировал Сакуса почти с удивлением, увидев два новых сообщения.

— Конечно, — довольно ответил Коноха. — Как бы я учился?

Писал Комори.

«У нас увели заказ, — жаловался он. — Проект был супер, почти у нас в кармане! Блин!»

«Сочувствую, — одной рукой набрал Сакуса, продолжая поглядывать на Коноху. — Хороших выходных».

«А ты на выезде?»

«Да».

Сакуса положил планшет с досье на колени и ещё раз сравнил настоящее со старой фотографией. Сейчас Коноха выглядел куда здоровее: подростком он был совсем тощим, с торчащими костями, с болезненным взглядом, а сейчас был неожиданно плотным.

И где всё-таки?..

Фотографии было две: в анфас и со спины, без одежды, по пояс. Явно сделаны в той самой лаборатории. Сакуса мотнул ко второй.

Вдоль позвоночника кожаными плетьми свисали тентакли.

Коноха из настоящего перешучивался с посетителем, и плечи у него мелко тряслись от смеха.

Должно быть, он прячет их под одеждой. Но как — Сакуса пока не мог понять. Форменная рубашка была плотной, а нижняя часть тела была укутана фартуком. Нигде ничего не топорщилось и не торчало.

Выглядел Коноха обычным человеком. Вот только определённо им не был.

Сакуса открыл черновик отчёта и потёр костяшкой пальца переносицу. Внешний вид был его нелюбимым пунктом. Он мог указать только односложное «следит за собой» или «неопрятный, воняет», всё остальное было незначимо, но инструкция рекомендовала уделять внешности хотя бы пару развёрнутых строк.

Внешний вид не был определяющим показателем. Например, у Сакусы на попечении были диковинки-мангаки, аж двое, и они не всегда вовремя ели и мылись, ходили с кругами под глазами — как и мангаки-люди. Но если у департамента запросит свежий отчёт работодатель, который нанимает обслуживающий персонал, он обязательно обратит внимание на этот пункт. Сакуса никогда намеренно не искажал информацию, но и портить характеристику субъективными оценками не хотел. Только сухие, безэмоциональные факты.

«Опрятный, выглядит здоровым, — наконец вбил он в черновик. Написал: «Волосы?» — и, подумав, стёр. Высветленные они у него, окрашенные — это нерелевантно. — Адаптируется под человека. Руки — субъективно?»

Сакуса заблокировал планшет и опустил подбородок на подставленный кулак. Руки Конохи ему хотелось отметить, они были красноречивы. Пересохшая на тыльной стороне кожа — часто моет. Сакуса тоже, но явно по другой причине. Твёрдые подушечки пальцев — успел ощутить, когда они столкнулись ладонями над терминалом. Под ногтями нет грязи, да и ногтей почти нет. Несколько мозолей, шершавости, пятнышко ожога на левой.

Руки человека, который постоянно занят работой.

Ещё они были красивы. Крупные костяшки, крепкие пальцы, чёткие вены на предплечьях убегали под рукава. Но это Сакуса точно оставит при себе.

Ещё он оставит при себе веселье в голосе, саркастичный взгляд и пару ухмылочек. Тёплые золотинки в чёлке. Хм… Сакуса в задумчивости потёр грудь. Странно.

Он хотел убедиться, что правильно себя понял, посмотреть на Коноху ещё — но тот скрылся в боковом помещении.

Сакуса в раздражении постучал пальцем по стакану. Что-то внутри тянулось следом, как до этого — заставило ответить там, где обычно он бы смолчал.

— Эй, — требовательно донеслось справа. Сакуса не обратил на это внимание, сунулся в досье.

— Я с тобой разговариваю.

Сакуса пролистнул ниже, чтобы убедиться. Нет. В графе «чудачества» значилось только одно: «тентакли».

А как же влечение, тепло в груди? Симпатия, которую Сакуса явно ощущал? Очарование Конохи — не потому что, а вопреки всему?

— Эй!

Сакуса сжал переносицу. Плохо. Скрывать чудачества — правонарушение. Что Коноха использовал для соблазнения, гипноз, феромоны? У Сакусы не было ни линз, ни затычек в ноздри, да он и не знал, сработает ли: все зарегистрированные чудачества до этого момента были физическими и другими людьми управлять не могли. А если это голос?

Если он выявит у своего подопечного утаённое чудачество — придётся везти его в полицию и оформлять.

Сакуса дёрнул застёжку портфеля и нашарил хрустящую упаковку свежей маски, надорвал упаковку и зацепил петли за уши. Против соблазнения это не поможет, зато поможет унять нервозность.

Правое плечо кто-то сдавил. Сакуса дёрнулся в сторону и рыкнул:

— Что?

Человек справа, тот самый, в солнцезащитных очках, приоткрыл рот, сначала растерявшись, а затем свёл брови.

— Ты глухой, что ли?

Сакусе не нравилось, даже когда с ним заговаривали незнакомые люди, тем более — когда что-то требовали и хватали.

— Оставьте меня в покое, — процедил он, уставившись на свои сцепленные в замок руки.

— А ты оставь Коноху, ага? — наклонился к нему этот человек. Краем глаза Сакуса заметил густые брови и взъерошенные волосы. — Сидишь тут, зыркаешь крипово.

— Бокуто-сан, — послышалось из зала, — не устраивай сцен.

— А чего он? — возмутился названный Бокуто.

— Это же… — предостерегающе начал второй.

В подсобке загремело, затем оттуда высунулся Коноха.

— Бокуто, — устало сказал он и перевёл взгляд на Сакусу. — Ого. Вам идёт.

Сакуса, мысленно считавший до десяти после каждой реплики Бокуто, не сразу понял, что Коноха это про маску, а когда понял, зачем-то скрестил руки на груди.

— И зачем тебе маска, — сварливо поинтересовался Бокуто. — Ты что, больной?

«Шесть, семь», — считал в это время Сакуса. На последнем слове счёт разбился, и в голове зациклилось «больной, больной, больной».

— Бокуто!

Сакуса сжал кулаки.

— Зачем вам тёмные очки? — с трудом справившись, пробормотал он.

Повисла пауза.

— Чтобы скрыться от фанатов, конечно, — заявил Бокуто уверенно.

Сакуса впервые посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, прямо под солнцезащитное стекло, затем выразительно обвёл взглядом пустой зал.

— Подумаешь, — Бокуто немного сдулся. Женщина издала смешок. Он поворчал что-то неразборчиво, а затем сорвал очки и снова подался к Сакусе: — Хочешь сказать, что не узнал меня?

— А должен? — не моргнув глазом спросил Сакуса.

Бокуто уронил руку с очками на колено и осел на своём стуле. Посмотрел растерянно.

— Коноха? — просительно пробормотал он.

— И не подумаю, — отрезал тот, уперев в бок кулак. — На этот раз ты сам виноват. Устраивать разборки с гостем, ты в своём уме?

— Акааши? — обернулся Бокуто к своему спутнику.

— Ты известный и популярный игрок, Бокуто-сан, — монотонно заговорил тот, даже не повернувшись, — ты звезда. Почти все тебя знают, потому что ты такой крутой и молодец…

— Ты врёшь мне, Акааши! — жалобно протянул Бокуто. — Скажи мне правду.

Акааши вздохнул и взглянул на него через плечо.

— Просто не все смотрят волейбол. И ты правда очень крут.

Грустно растёкшийся по столешнице Бокуто с надеждой приподнялся. Коноха закатил глаза и поманил его:

— В кладовке опять лампочка перегорела, фонарик куда-то делся. Идём, посветишь мне, пока я меняю.

Бокуто сполз со стула и поплёлся за ним. Телефона он не взял, но из прикрытого дверного проёма полился тусклый свет.

Сакуса разжал кулаки, и пальцы заныли: с такой силой он их сводил.

Теперь, когда он расслабился, снова заработала голова. Получается, Коноха и Бокуто — приятели, возможно, и Акааши тоже. Друзья среди людей — это очень положительная характеристика, но нужно расспросить и незаинтересованных лиц. Обычные посетители подойдут.

Сакуса остановился взглядом на женщине.

Когда он навис над ней, та лишь приподняла брови.

— Присаживайтесь, — она улыбнулась, и на щеках показались очаровательные ямочки. Сакуса коротко поклонился.

— Ужасная ситуация, — сухо начал он разговор. — Коноха-сан меня просто спас.

Беседы, в которых информацию нужно было добывать окольными путями, — не его конёк. Его специализацией были короткие, информативные допросы — Комори шутил, что он так и в обычной жизни разговаривает, и как всегда был прав.

В портфеле лежало удостоверение инспектора. Любой гражданин будет обязан содействовать его работе и ответить на пару вопросов. Но раз он справился без удостоверения при столкновении с Бокуто, то лучше и здесь обойтись без него.

Если он подойдёт с удостоверением и начнёт расспрашивать о Конохе, сразу станет ясно, что тот — диковинка. Те двое могут дружить с ним, не зная об этом, и вдруг эта милая женщина перестанет после этого приходить, и Коноха потеряет клиента? Сакуса не собирался выдавать чужие секреты и по возможности мешать другим работать.

— Он такой, — согласилась та и заправила прядь за ухо. Снова послышался деликатный перестук колокольчиков.

Сакуса присмотрелся к ней внимательнее. У неё был типаж той самой женщины, внешность которой замирает лет на сорок, а потом сразу стареет, поэтому ей можно было дать как восемнадцать, так и пятьдесят. Она была в тёмном юката с птицами, кончики гладких волос щекотали плотно уложенный воротник. Никаких украшений, телефона в руках — ничего, за что можно было бы зацепиться. Она сидела, скрестив под стулом лодыжки, и сжимала ладонями пиалу из-под чая, к пустому дну которой прилипла одинокая чаинка.

— Коноха хороший, очень, — сказала она. Сакуса столкнулся с ней взглядами: она смотрела с теплотой, но за его плечо. Из-за спины послышались голоса, и не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы понять, что это вернулись Коноха и Бокуто. — Вы хотели поговорить о нём? — она взглянула на Сакусу куда более трезво.

Сакуса кивнул. Появилась неприятная мысль, что и она, и те двое тоже могут быть под чарами Конохи.

Женщина по-деловому откинулась на спинку стула.

— Я хочу ваш тунец.

Сакуса, подумывавший снять маску, опустил руку обратно.

— Прошу прощения?

— Тунец, — повторила женщина. — Здесь обалденно подают тунца, он входит в ваш ужин. А ещё половину мяса! — спохватилась она и снова улыбнулась, с хитринкой: — Тогда отвечу на все вопросы.

— Хорошо, — выдавил Сакуса. По сравнению с ней и с Бокуто Коноха казался совсем нормальным. Несмотря на тентакли.

Женщина выглянула из-за его спины и пощёлкала пальцами:

— Коноха.

Спину аж свело от желания обернуться и посмотреть на него, когда послышалось его саркастичное «серьёзно?», но Сакуса заставил себя не двигаться.

— Да-да, — с нетерпением подогнала его женщина, — не отлынивай.

Коноха задохнулся от возмущения, а затем от него донеслось «совсем оборзела» и удаляющиеся шаги. Женщина взглянула на Сакусу лукаво и опустила подбородок на скрещенные пальцы.

Не делать поспешных выводов, напомнил себе Сакуса.

— Вы давно знакомы?

— Ага, — согласилась она. — С детства. — Видимо, она догадалась о чём-то по лицу Сакусы, потому что добавила: — Если вы хотите поговорите с кем-то посторонним, придётся постараться. К нам многие приходят отдыхать, Коноху знают почти все и хорошо. А за пределами города не знает никто. Ну, кроме, — она с отвращением наморщила нос, и Сакуса понял сам: кроме людей из лаборатории.

— Значит, вы в курсе, что он?.. — Сакуса дёрнул плечом. Женщина вздёрнула брови, не собираясь помогать, и он коротко вздохнул: — Диковинка.

— Ах, как это звучит, — пропела женщина и закончила сердито: — Диковинки.

Сакуса услышал глухой и быстрый перестук, будто кто-то бил в миниатюрный тугой барабан. Посмотрел по сторонам, но ничего не увидел. Неужели у неё так громко сердце бьётся?

— Вас это не смущает?

— Меня это не смущает, меня это злит! — горячо поделилась женщина. — Это те же «уродцы», только более вежливо. Знаете как будет по-настоящему терпимо? — она наклонилась и припечатала: — Никак. Никак не называть, не придумывать специальных слов.

Её увлечённость вызывала у Сакусы неловкость.

— Нет, я имел в виду, не смущает ли вас, что Коноха-сан…

— А, — она махнула ладонью, — нисколько. У него могла бы быть хоть шерсть по всему телу, хоть четыре руки, мы бы всё равно друг о друге заботились.

— Да уж так ты обо мне заботишься, — проворчал Коноха, укладывая на стол перед ними огромный поднос. Женщина улыбнулась ему как шкодница, и Коноха щёлкнул её по лбу. — Приятного аппетита, — пожелал он Сакусе, и тот с трудом удержался, чтобы не пригласить его присоединиться. Выглядела и пахла еда так, что в желудке моментально отозвалось голодом.

Как в рёканах, здесь было понемногу, но всего. Женщина молниеносно выхватила кусочек тунца и сунула в рот. Сакуса протёр тёплым влажным полотенцем палочки.

— Вы ему нравитесь, — сказала она, с наслаждением пережёвывая.

— Почему? — не удержался от вопроса Сакуса, примериваясь к маринованному каштану. В груди заныло от приятного предчувствия. «Успокойся», — одёрнул он сам себя.

— Он к вам не цепляется, — женщина ухмыльнулась, сжимая губами палочки. — Не подкалывает совсем.

Сакуса усилием воли вернул себя к рабочим вопросам.

— Он что, конфликтует с посетителями?

— Да нет же, — вздохнула женщина. — По-доброму подкалывает.

Со стороны раздвижной стены послышались разговоры, а затем одна из стенок отъехала в сторону.

— Обувь! — взвились и Коноха, и женщина. С улицы раздалось ворчание и шлёпанье снятой обуви о камни. Затем щёлканьем под человеческой тяжестью отозвались доски веранды, и в зал вошли, не как Сакуса, через дверь, а прямо со двора, ещё двое. Один повыше, другой пониже.

— Сарукоми, — поприветствовал их Коноха.

Тот, что пониже, закатил глаза.

— Тебе пять лет? — поинтересовался тот, что повыше, и Сакуса узнал в нём водителя автобуса с ухмылочкой. Появилось ощущение, что его разыгрывают.

Коноха в ответ развёл руками:

— Комикуй?

Парочка подошла к стойке и, пока Коноха готовил им обоим чай, как ни в чём не бывало обменялась приветствиями с Бокуто.

Сакуса вычеркнул мысленную характеристику «фамильярно общается с посетителями». Похоже, единственным сторонним посетителем был он сам.

Вместо этого он приподнял крышку над пиалой, и из-под неё вырвался мясной пар.

— Действительно. Очень вкусно, — признал он, попробовав.

Женщина расплылась в улыбке и протянула, довольная:

— Спасибо, — будто пропела пару нот бамбуковая флейта.

Ощущение розыгрыша усилилось.

Сакуса поскорее расправился с ужином. Коноха уже его ждал, облокотившись о столешницу.

— Я провожу вас в комнату, — он вышел из-за стойки. Нужно было наконец представиться, провести стандартную беседу и покончить с этим. Но Коноха нетерпеливо мотнул головой в сторону двери, и язык так и не пошевелился. Сакуса молча последовал за ним.

Он не мог чувствовать себя с незнакомцем как увлечённый подросток. Даже когда в самом деле был подростком. Это просто чудачество Конохи, напомнил он себе.

Перед выходом из зала он обернулся и ощутил ту же странность, что и ранее. Все пятеро молча смотрели на него, но под его взглядом достали телефоны, засуетились, заговорили, как актёры на сцене.

И вот ещё что: над дверью не было никаких колокольчиков.

Коноха повёл его на второй этаж. Сакуса уловил что-то неявное, поднимаясь за ним, какое-то чувство несоответствия. В запахе. Но вытащить это соответствие и осознать не получалось, сколько он ни принюхивался. Не было никаких неприятных запахов, и от Конохи тоже пахло никак, значит, дело было не в нём.

На втором этаже Коноха щёлкнул выключателем, и Сакуса уставился в потеплевший коридор: вдоль стены тянулась гирлянда. Освещала она едва-едва, только разгоняла непроглядную темноту до таинственного сумрака.

— Только так, — извинился Коноха и поманил за собой.

— А в комнатах свечи? — не удержался Сакуса.

Коноха хмыкнул:

— По желанию. Вот, десятая.

Нет, в комнате была обычная лампа на потолке. Татами, низкий стол с сиденьем и расстеленный футон. И всё.

Неплохо.

Сакуса проверил туалет: миниатюрный, даже меньше, чем в его квартире. Коноха топтался у порога.

— Бельё свежее, — сообщил он. — Мы его не сами стираем, отвозим в химчистку. Здесь только проветриваем.

Сакуса опустился на колени и отогнул уголок одеяла, даже уткнулся носом в простыню. В самом деле чистое и свежее, и кондиционером не пахло, только вечерним воздухом.

 

— Хорошо, — Сакуса посмотрел на Коноху снизу вверх. Возможно, ему даже удастся поспать, несмотря на чужое место.

 

Коноха кивнул, сглотнув, и сделал шаг назад — за порог. Стоп, нет, работа ещё не окончена.

 

Коноха положил ладонь на дверцу, чтобы задвинуть её. Сакуса тоже схватился за неё, чтобы этого не допустить.

 

Они замерли друг напротив друга. Взгляд Конохи метнулся к двери, на которой поверх его руки лежали пальцы Сакусы. Это была случайность, но всё же Сакуса ладонь не убрал. Он смотрел, как неровно вздымается у Конохи грудь. Гирлянда расцвечивала его волосы тёмно-оранжевым, а у Сакусы внутри тянуло и дёргало, и пекло.

 

Коноха поднял вторую руку к его лицу, не донеся какой-то сантиметр. Сакуса повернул голову, чтобы сократить его, но Коноха одновременно с ним сжал пальцы в кулак, и прикосновение не состоялось.

 

Сакуса прикрыл глаза, собирая разум обратно.

 

— Сакуса-сан, — Коноха подцепил нижнюю губу зубами, прежде чем продолжить: — Вы должны знать, что…

 

— Я ваш новый инспектор, Коноха-сан, — деревянным голосом перебил его Сакуса и освободил его руку. — Пожалуйста, уделите мне немного времени для ежегодной беседы.

 

Коноха сделал ещё шаг назад, в коридор.

 

— Боже, — прошептал он и прижал ладонь к лицу. — Я до последнего… Боже.

 

Он быстро взял себя в руки и поклонился, куда более официально, чем до этого:

— Прошу прощения, господин инспектор. В таком случае я жду вас внизу.

Он развернулся, и электрический свет из-за плеча Сакусы не скрыл алое ухо.

Это к лучшему. Сакуса смотрел ему в спину, пока Коноха не сбежал вниз по лестнице.

Он забродил по комнате, собираясь с мыслями. Из головы никак не шло, как Коноха покусывает пересохшую губу, и Сакуса с силой хлопнул себя по щекам.

* * *

Спускался он полностью собранный. Пришлось поплескать на себя ледяной водой и растереть до красноты лицо, зато он сразу посвежел.

Коноха ожидал его за стойкой регистрации, внимательно вглядываясь в экран компьютера. Сакуса узнал бухгалтерские таблицы.

— Веранда? — предложил Коноха. Сакуса кивнул.

Устроились на той самой веранде, смежной с залом, скинутая обувь так и валялась перед досками. Коноха раздвинул дверцы — вся компания переместилась на диваны — так, чтобы их двоих было видно, и вытянул ноги. Сакуса не мешал ему устраиваться так, как он пожелает. Чары Конохи всё ещё действовали, но держаться в рамках рабочего настроя пока получалось — но всё же беседу лучше не затягивать.

Сакуса положил себе на колени планшет.

— Не сердитесь на Бокуто, — Коноха начал первым. — Он шумный и утомительный, но на самом деле не конфликтный. Просто беспокоится за меня.

Сакуса оценил, что Коноха сделал первый шаг для преодоления возникшей между ними натянутости, — всё-таки им теперь работать долгие годы и лучше не создавать друг другу проблем, — а потому решил поделиться:

— Не думал, что один из лучших доигровщиков страны окажется таким… — он задумался, подбирая слово, а Коноха фыркнул:

— Да, он иногда та ещё жопа, — а потом уставился на Сакусу изумлённо и понизил голос: — Так всё-таки вы его знаете!

— Да. Не хотел его этим радовать.

Коноха сощурился смешливо:

— А вы хитрец, господин инспектор.

Сакуса коротко улыбнулся. Атмосфера сразу стала теплее.

— Первым делом позвольте выразить соболезнования, — начал он.

— Д-да… — Коноха нахмурился. — Спасибо. Вы тоже.

Предыдущий инспектор Конохи, Ямиджи, несколькими месяцами ранее погиб при исполнении. От рук спятившей диковинки. Сдержанный, строгий, он был семпаем Сакусы и одним из старших инспекторов, которые способствовали принятию приказа и стояли у истоков департамента. Сакусе он никогда не давал спуску — а вот при упоминании Конохи только хмыкал, блестя очками.

— Он был хорошего мнения о вас, Коноха-сан, — пожелал нужным отметить Сакуса.

— Да уж, — Коноха потёр лоб большим пальцем. — Он мне тоже нравился. Учил меня играть в сёги и никогда не мучил нас обоих лекциями. Любил погреться в источнике с чашечкой саке. Так приятно было видеть, каким довольным он возвращался в столицу, — он невесело хмыкнул. — Наверное, лучшего инспектора было не найти… после всего.

Чтобы Ямиджи расслаблялся вместо работы? Сакуса усомнился.

— Могу я узнать, что вы почувствовали, когда узнали?

— Что я почувствовал? — в неверии уставился на него Коноха. — Я был зол! Все мы. На его сумасшедшего подопечного. На придурочных в интернете, которые писали, что мы все — чокнутые преступники и нас всех надо… — он хлопнул по доскам веранды с такой силой, что Сакуса поморщился от резкого звука. — Среди людей убийц гораздо больше, потому что людей больше, и это не делает всех людей виновными.

Сакуса не спорил.

После случая с подопечным Ямиджи поднялась такая волна протестов в медиа, что отдел департамента по работе с обращениями граждан горел от жалоб и ругани. Почти такая же, как когда страна десять лет назад потянулась за цивилизованным миром и признала за диковинками все человеческие права — де-юре. И совсем не такая, как когда ещё через несколько лет были рассекречены документы о лаборатории. О том, что над какими-то там диковинками против их воли проводили опыты, подвергая постоянному насилию, шуметь никто не хотел.

— И мне было жаль, — глухо, будто горло сковывало, продолжил Коноха. — Ямиджи-сан был хорошим человеком. Уж он точно заслуживал долгих лет жизни.

Сакуса согласно склонил голову. Они помолчали.

— Вы говорили, что учитесь, — вспомнил он, наткнувшись на собственную заметку: «Разговор о вай-фае, уточнить».

— А, да, — Коноха растрепал волосы на затылке. — То одно, то другое, ничего конкретного. Если скучно — бросаю. Для управления гостиницей на самом деле много всего нужно. И это всё неофициально, конечно, — спохватился он. — Статьи, видеоуроки, лекции слушаю, много читаю.

Разбросанность Сакуса не одобрял: хватаясь за все сферы сразу, не преуспеешь ни в одной. Но любознательность и стремление были достойны упоминания в отчёте («Разносторонние навыки — требует уточнения», — оставил он пометку), а умение не тратить время на ненужное Сакуса ценил лично: сам он испытывал невыносимое мучение, бросая дело на полпути, а потому страдал и тянул его до конца, даже зная, что это никому не нужно, в том числе и ему. Зато это развило в нём предельную, болезненную критичность — и похоже, что способствовало закреплению нервных заскоков.

Сакуса мотнул головой, выбрасывая эти мысли, пережёванные уже сотни раз, и признал: Коноха нравился ему всё больше.

В досье в графе «образование» стоял прочерк, в скобках было дополнено: «начальная школа».

Даже обязательного нет?

— Ага, — подтвердил Коноха, заглянув в планшет, затем Сакусе в глаза. — Я же… Да вы не знаете.

— Что? — спросил Сакуса и догадался: — Лаборатория?

— Лаборатория, — Коноха опустил взгляд вниз и вправо и отодвинулся. — А когда случился приказ и нас выпустили, мне уже было шестнадцать. Я пробовал, — он стиснул губы до белизны. — Меня не взяли в старшую школу, потому что не была закончена средняя, а в среднюю не мог вернуться, потому что был слишком взрослый.

Сакуса сделал пару заметок. Этот вопрос стоил прорабатывания, Сакуса занимался им уже некоторое время. Государство расстаралось на выделение пожизненных пособий для жертв… для пострадавших в лаборатории, и дать им возможность доучиться, он считал, тоже должно.

Просто пострадавших были десятки, взрослые, дети и даже старики, а недоучившихся подростков вроде Конохи — не так много, и об их будущем тогда просто никто не подумал. Но с группой лояльных и настойчивых инспекторов у них точно был шанс.

А Сакуса был очень настойчив.

— А хотелось бы? Доучиться? — на всякий случай уточнил он.

— Конечно, — отозвался Коноха. Сакуса добавил к последней записи плюсик, но неконкретные обещания он терпеть не мог, поэтому Конохе ничего не сказал. — Я люблю узнавать новое, — улыбнулся он, склонив голову к плечу. — И я потом изучил программу средней школы и из старшей кое-что, что мне понравилось. Зазубрил иероглифы. Наверное, я бы мог сдать второй подготовительный, — он в задумчивости уставился на Сакусу. Сакуса согласно опустил подбородок: сам он мечтал однажды сдать первый. — И я ведь знаю больше иероглифов, чем Бокуто.

Сакуса покосился на расшумевшуюся компанию на диванах. В этом он не сомневался.

— Нелепо, что, пропустив одну бумажку, не по своей воле, я не могу жить полноценно, да? Хотя я не хуже. А ему повезло, — Коноха посмотрел на Бокуто, и Сакусе было хорошо видно его лицо: без зависти или злобы, со взглядом немного грустным, но тёплым. — И хорошо, что ему повезло, — с уверенностью добавил Коноха и встряхнулся.

Сакуса насторожился, тоже взглянул на вздыбленные волосы, торчавшие над диваном, но пока не стал развивать тему.

— Может, оно и к лучшему. Мне и в начальной школе было тяжело скрываться. Ну, знаете, — рубашка у Конохи зашевелилась сама собой, и это была первая наглядная демонстрация, что у него там спрятаны тентакли. — Я не-на-ви-дел физкультуру, — закатил он глаза. — Хотя бегать с ребятами тут мне нравилось.

Признания Конохи звучали в голове Сакусы как эхо. Эхо мыслей маленького Сакусы Киёми, который ненавидел окружающих, и ещё больше себя — за то, что отличался от них.

— Но я сумел не раскрыть себя, чудом. Не представляю, что бы со мной было. Люди пятнадцать лет назад были ещё менее терпимы.

И это тоже было правдой.

Сакуса покрутил головой, разминая затёкшую шею. Некрупные фонарики качнулись вместе с ветками деревьев. Здесь не было ухоженного сада или подстриженных крон: в двух шагах уже начинался лес, загадочный и зловещий. Гостиница просто встроилась в него, окружила себя защитным кругом из огоньков, да так удачно, что казалась частью леса. Между плоских камней дорожки вились корни, круглые каменные валуны сочно обросли мхом, и из него трогательно тянулись спорофиты. От непроглядной черноты между стволами покрывалась мурашками спина, но защитные фонари удерживали страх на грани щекочущего волнения — и уютно покачивались на цветущих ветках.

Сакуса снова поймал себя на желании остаться. Это первая гостиница, где он не напрягался только сильнее обычного, а наоборот, чувствовал себя почти так же расслабленно, как дома. К тому же источники.

Коноха тоже смотрел в лес, сгорбившись и свесив сцепленные пальцы между коленей. И это был отличный момент, чтобы поцеловать его. Сакуса бы так и сделал, прижал ладонь к его шее, наклоняясь к губам. И не было бы страшно, что его с презрением оттолкнут, потому что Коноха уже проявил лёгкость в этом плане, и это был бы отличный поцелуй, — потому что похоже, что Сакуса тоже ему нравится. И он бы уложил Коноху на спину прямо на веранде, не переставая его целовать, и чувствовал, как под пальцем на шее бьётся жилка. Если бы он не был диковинкой — нет, чёрт с ним, не так. Если бы он не был его работой.

Если бы, если бы.

Сакуса отвернулся и закрыл глаза. Горячая слабость как накатила, так и прошла, не успев разжечь возбуждение. Оставив тело немного ватным — но с этим помог справиться вечерний ветерок.

— Эта женщина…

— Широфуку, — подсказал Коноха.

— Широфуку-сан говорила, что к вам приходят из города.

— Да, они тут отдыхают. Обычно на выходных. Комнаты не снимают, просто греются в источниках и пьют саке.

— Они знают о вас? Что вы диковинка.

Коноха сдавил пальцами локти и выдал задумчивое «хм-м».

— Я думаю… Никто никогда не спрашивал в лоб, а мы никому не говорили. Но мне кажется, знают все. «Я знаю, что ты знаешь, что я знаю», типа того, — он потёр плечо. — И всех это устраивает.

— Ясно.

Если так, Коноха не доставляет проблем людям поблизости. Более того, приносит им пользу.

Точно нужно побывать в городе перед отъездом.

— Вы когда-либо тесно общались с другими диковинками? Можете что-нибудь рассказать о них?

— Кто знает, кто знает. Жизнь была долгая, — посмотрел на него Коноха, приподняв подбородок. Будто свысока. — Рассказать — нет, не могу.

Он даже не пытался скрыть, что не хочет и не будет об этом разговаривать. И даже не пытался завуалировать это десятью слоями вежливости.

Ну, это только экономило время. Сакусе были по душе конкретные ответы, даже если он были не слишком тактичны: зато в голове не шумело от воды.

Сакуса зацепился в досье за строку возраста и вдруг осознал: двадцать семь. Коноха старше его. На два… нет, всего на год, и всё же. А Сакуса ещё оценивал его снисходительно, как юнца.

Он выпрямился и сел ровнее. Коноха тихо выдохнул носом, глядя на него, но ничего не сказал, ждал следующего вопроса.

— А… Здесь есть сейчас хоть один настоящий посетитель? — сошёл Сакуса с намеченного плана беседы и неожиданно для себя шумно глотнул воздуха, когда Коноха негромко сказал: «Есть» — продолжая смотреть на него. — Кроме меня.

Коноха медленно качнул головой, почти уложив щёку на плечо.

Его спокойная доброжелательность, готовность идти на контакт, открытость и честность… Сакуса растёр пальцы руки, которой печатал, ладонью другой. При этом с друзьями он был и ворчуном, и язвой, но Сакуса не чувствовал себя лишним, глядя, как с ним он общается по-другому, не чувствовал себя… чужим.

Вот в чём дело. Неформальная, простодушная лёгкость в общении с Конохой не отталкивала, потому что, несмотря на нехватку манер, он просто с первого взгляда отнёсся к Сакусе хорошо.

Это так подкупало.

Коноха смотрел на него из-под ресниц, опёршись на вытянутые руки. Снова пришлось заставлять себя отвести взгляд.

Компания на диванчике подутихла, успокоившись, и перестала следить за ними двумя.

— Широфуку-сан — ваш повар?

— О да, — Коноха растянул губы радостно, будто бы с гордостью, которая смущала его самого. — Видели бы вы её на кухне, просто музыка! И в городе её любят, часто зовут готовить на праздниках, — он помолчал, прежде чем продолжить: — Сотрудников-сотрудников у нас трое. Хотя сейчас двое, мы с Широфуку. Третья, я говорил, учится и официально в штате не числится, но мы ждём её обратно, конечно. Если она захочет.

— А остальные?

Коноха снова обернулся, глядя на товарищей, и мысли застопорились, когда Сакуса заметил, как его пальцы поглаживают дерево веранды, как выглядывает и снова прячется под рукавом косточка на запястье.

— У Сарукуя другая работа, но живёт он тут. Поэтому тоже со всем помогает, конечно. Коми снимает квартиру в городе, а Бокуто с Акааши живут и работают в столице, но приезжают так часто, как могут. Это и их дом тоже.

— Вы все вместе росли? — вспомнил Сакуса слова Широфуку. «С детства», — сказала она.

— Ага.

— А что вам понравилось в столице? — неожиданно для себя спросил Сакуса. К отчёту это не имело никакого отношения.

Коноха обернулся к нему растерянно.

— Диснейленд. Императорский дворец. Телебашня, обе, — начал перечислять он, и с каждым словом его голос был глуше и прерывистее. — Одайба. Парк, этот, Уэно.

Его пальцы сжались и спрятались под рукавом. Глядя на надломленные брови, Сакуса пожалел о своём вопросе.

— Храм… — голос его надорвался, и Коноха прикрыл глаза: — Простите, — затем глубоко вдохнул и длинно выдохнул, беря себя в руки. — И всё остальное, что я так и не увидел, — закончил он. — Я видел только одно место.

«И оно не могло мне понравиться», — додумал за него Сакуса.

— Прошу прощения, Коноха-сан.

— Да бросьте, господин инспектор, — дёрнул плечом тот, окончательно успокоившись, а потом улыбнулся ему лукаво, и Сакуса пожалел, что не может додумать, что же пришло ему в голову сейчас.

— Скажите, — он постучал пальцем по экрану. — Я могу позже связаться с директором? Владельцем гостиницы? — Чтобы получить мнение о Конохе от его прямого руководителя.

Плечи Конохи вздрогнули от череды смешков.

— Да пожалуйста, — он махнул рукой в сторону дивана. — Только если хотите чего-то добиться, не заводите разговор про его нелепые очки.

— Хозяин этой гостиницы, — медленно проговорил Сакуса, — Бокуто-сан? Бокуто Котаро?

Веселье Конохи не оставляло сомнений.

Оставалась самая неприятная часть разговора. Сакуса привстал, поправив брюки, и сел обратно.

— Коноха-сан, — отрывисто начал он, уставившись на стрелочки на ткани. — Вы наверняка понимаете, что скрывать чудачества — преступление. К счастью, теперь оно грозит всего лишь штрафом. Как ваш инспектор настоятельно рекомендую вам сообщить о незарегистрированном чудачестве добровольно.

Бормоча стандартные формулировки, краем глаза Сакуса видел, как сначала Коноха выпрямился, затем сложил руки на груди.

— У меня всё в порядке, знаете ли. Все пятнадцать моих чудачеств, — он язвительно выделил последнее слово, и под рубашкой снова зашевелилось.

— Я о втором вашем чудачестве.

— Чего-чего?

Сакуса развернулся к нему в раздражении и споткнулся о непонимание на лице. Вполне правдоподобное.

Похоже, Коноха подталкивал его озвучить это. «Чары», «очарование», «влечение», «колдовство» — как только не назвал Сакуса мысленно способность Конохи мгновенно вызвать к себе симпатию и желание, приятное ощущение от нахождения рядом.

Сакуса набрал в грудь воздуха. Слов, чтобы сформулировать это нормально, не было, поэтому он выдал как есть:

— Ваше соблазнение. Как оно действует? Зрительный или голосовой гипноз? Через прикосновение? — вспомнил он столкновение их пальцев над терминалом. Может, вот когда Коноха его… поймал?

Коноха аж закашлялся, подавившись воздухом.

— Моё… что?

Это начинало утомлять.

— На вас хочется смотреть, хочется прикасаться и быть ближе, хочется… — Сакуса сжал губы, не желая объяснять ещё и приятное предвкушение в теле. — Вы кажетесь очень привлекательным. К вам влечёт.

Под конец его слов Коноха широко раскрыл глаза.

— Я вам нравлюсь, — неверяще выдавил он.

— Ну да, — с раздражением подтвердил Сакуса. — Разве не так должно работать ваше чудачество? Вынужден попросить вас прекратить, это не очень хорошо скажется на совместной…

Коноха фыркнул в кулак.

— Что? — рассердился Сакуса.

— Вы думаете, я вас околдовал, — пробормотал Коноха, прижимая костяшки пальцев к губам. Брови у него всё ещё были подняты от недоумения.

Изумление Коноха изображал очень правдоподобно.

Он снова фыркнул, а затем сжал зубами нижнюю губу, плохо сдерживая улыбку.

— Господин инспектор. Вы когда-нибудь слышали не о физическом чудачестве, которое влияло бы на другого человека?

— Нет.

— В моём досье есть что-нибудь о втором чудачестве?

— Нет, но…

— Вы не думаете, что если бы я обладал таким полезным навыком, то заставил бы учёных не делать мне больно и выпустить меня?

— Наверное, — с неохотой согласился Сакуса. Об этом он не подумал.

— Да я бы очаровал кассиршу в банке, чтобы она отдала мне все деньги. Я бы мог стать премьер-министром! — С каждой новой идеей Сакуса всё больше мрачнел, а ещё в нём медленно поднималось смущение. — Но нет, — остановился Коноха, — господин инспектор скорее посчитает эти варианты более правдоподобными, чем признает, что я ему нравлюсь.

Сакуса захлопнул рот. Коноха смотрел с укоризной, но всё же с весельем, беззлобно.

О господи. Чудачество тут ни при чём. И Сакуса сказал, что ему хочется Коноху трогать, озвучил это словами через рот. Что его к нему влечёт.

От неловкости, от стыда, как всё вдруг перевернулось с ног на голову — хотя, скорее, встало как надо и обличило Сакусу в одночасье, — кровь прилила к голове.

Значит, вот это желание поцеловать Коноху — тоже не навеянное? Собственное желание Сакусы?

— Я… — он даже не нашёл в себе сил извиниться.

— Вы такой милый, — вздохнул Коноха и внёс во внутренний мир Сакусы, потерявший свою чёткость и собранность, ещё больше сумбура. — Всё в порядке. Ваша симпатия ко мне, — тут он снова куснул губу, — это нормально, это хорошо. — «Ничего хорошего», — возразил сердитый голос в голове Сакусы. — Только не называйте её, пожалуйста, чудачеством.

Сакуса постучал друг по другу кончиками пальцев. Кивнул.

— Вот и ладно.

Закончил официальную беседу Сакуса краткой выкладкой-напоминанием о его правах и обязанностях. Он перечислял по памяти пункт за пунктом, спасаясь за монотонностью от неловкости. По лицу было видно, как стремительно Коноха заскучал.

Зато когда Сакуса выдал финальное официальное напутствие и наконец умолк, Коноха резво поднялся, будто не зевал только что, и протянул ему руку. В другой раз Сакуса встал бы сам, но не после того как чуть не оговорил его и наверняка задел. Хорошо, что Коноха такой отходчивый.

Он ухватился за протянутую ладонь, Коноха крепко сжал его пальцы.

— Простите, — всё же не мог не сказать Сакуса, когда они снова были на одном уровне.

Коноха махнул рукой.

— Вы бы видели своё лицо, — усмехнулся он. — Считайте, мы квиты, — и только сейчас разжал их ладони.

* * *

Теперь Сакуса знал, куда идти, но всё же Коноха хвостом проследовал за ним, оставшись перед лестницей. Поднявшись наполовину, Сакуса обернулся: Коноха провожал его взглядом, уложив подбородок на ладонь, а ладонь — на перила.

— Доброй ночи, — сказал Сакуса напоследок. «Угу», — отозвался Коноха.

Но стоило подняться в освещённый гирляндой коридор, как Коноха его догнал, взлетев по лестнице.

— Сакуса-сан, — выпалил он. — Вы тоже кажетесь мне привлекательным.

Сакуса молчал, пока он, слегка запыхавшийся, собирался с мыслями.

— И я подумал, — Коноха колупал ногтем каплю смолы на стене, будто это она его привлекала, — почему два чертовски привлекательных и симпатичных друг другу человека не могут провести время вместе? — он посмотрел наконец на Сакусу и сделал шаг ближе.

А Сакуса рано поздравил себя с тем, что смог остаться в рамках профессионализма. Держать себя в руках, когда Коноха в полумраке подходил всё ближе, было очень, очень непросто.

— Почему вы думаете, что я заинтересован?

Коноха теперь стоял совсем вплотную и, сцепив ладони за спиной, глядел снизу вверх.

— Вам понравится, — уверенно заявил он. — И мне понравится. Что тут думать? И да, вот теперь я вас соблазняю.

— Вы — моя работа, Коноха-сан, — напомнил себе Сакуса. Коноха встал на цыпочки, его лицо было так близко, что Сакуса почувствовал его дыхание в углу рта, когда Коноха сказал:

— А вы — моя.

Тени на лице Конохи шевелились, хотя гирлянда была недвижна. Похоже, он открыл и сомкнул губы, собираясь сказать что-то ещё и передумав, нахмурился, потом лицо разгладилось. Сакуса, мучительно решаясь, взвешивая на одной чаше весов «не должен», на другой — «хочу», провалился взглядом в эту пляску теней.

Схватить бы его за плечи, впечатать в стену — и интересно, когда Сакуса вдавит ему бедро между ног, Коноха всё ещё будет ухмыляться? А когда опустится на колени? Наверное, будет жадно хватать воздух и скрести пальцами капли смолы.

«Не должен, но хочу», — определился Сакуса.

Коноха, не дождавшись, опустился на пятки.

— В общем, вы услышали предложение, — он смущённо потёр переносицу, — решайте. Если хотите, приходите, после отчёта. Не хочу, чтобы получилось, будто я ради характеристики, — даже в полумраке его гримаса была видна отчётливо. — Комната номер семь, первый этаж, — сказал он напоследок. И ушёл.

Сакуса добрался до своей комнаты, опираясь о стену. Не упустил ли он только что лучший секс в своей жизни?

С другой стороны, думал он, моя руки, Коноха дал ему две важные вещи: время и выбор. Даже без секса у него получалось делать Сакусе хорошо.

Сакуса приоткрыл окно и уселся на пол с планшетом. Первый абзац пошёл хорошо, и он продолжил набирать черновик.

«Вам понравится», — вспомнил он на втором абзаце.

Сакуса чертыхнулся. Посмотрел на время: начало десятого. Проверил сообщения и попробовал вернуться к отчёту.

Текст больше не шёл, не выстраивался в ёмкие лаконичные предложения. Сакуса сбивался с мысли, стирал целые фразы, то и дело ловя себя на незначимых подробностях и эмоциональной окраске.

Он отложил планшет и помассировал веки. Вот же… Коноха Акинори.

Время подбиралось к десяти.

Сакуса пробил информацию о хозяине на сайте налогоплательщиков — действительно, гостиница принадлежала Бокуто Котаро. Затем открыл предыдущие отчёты по Конохе — в рабочее облако были загружены только пять последних, но Сакуса думал, что и это неплохо.

До тех пор, пока не прочитал отчёт за предыдущий год и не открыл за предпоследний, видя уже знакомые строки. Ямиджи отмечал жизнелюбие и сообразительность, писал «любит поныть» — и даже за скупыми иероглифами читалось, что Коноху он просто журит.

Один за другим Сакуса открыл все отчёты и потёр виски. Они слово в слово дублировали друг друга. Ямиджи просто копировал их из года в год, а сам расслаблялся, играя с Конохой в сёги и отмокая в источниках.

Вот же… Сакуса вздохнул. Может, инспекция Конохи раз в год была его единственной возможностью отдохнуть, и Коноха с радостью эту возможность предоставлял.

Ямиджи столько сделал для признания диковинок. Ему было можно.

«Десять ноль ноль» на часах захватило его внимание. Сакуса молча смотрел, как сменяют друг друга минуты, и с каждой новой становился мрачнее и решительнее.

На «десять тринадцать» он поднялся, будто ровное число помогло ему определиться.

Ровно три часа назад он увидел Коноху впервые — а сейчас шёл соглашаться на его предложение.

Короткий коридор к раздвижным дверям на первом этаже, поворот направо — так говорил Коноха.

— …пасмурный тип, — услышал он сердитое, а затем — вздох:

— Бокуто, не гуди. Я уже взрослый мальчик.

— Ты всё так же доверяешь первому встречному, — безжалостно припечатал Бокуто. Сакуса завернул за угол и увидел его спину.

— Это у нас с тобой общее, — парировал Коноха, а потом снова выдохнул и продолжил без раздражения: — Бокуто, дружище. Ты ничего мне не должен, — он сжал пальцы у Бокуто на плече. — Окей?

— Я просто!..

— Господин инспектор, — заметил его Коноха. Бокуто тут же развернулся и загородил Коноху спиной. Его обличающее фырканье и взгляд с вызовом Сакуса встретил лишь наклоном головы. — Бокуто, блин, — попытался отпихнуть его Коноха.

Но Бокуто нацелил указательный и средний палец сначала на свои глаза, затем на глаза Сакусы и ушёл сам, скрывшись за одной из дверей.

Коноха потряс головой.

— Придурок. А вы… — он умолк, когда Сакуса на деревянных ногах остановился на расстоянии шага. С лица пропала усталость, оно осветилось сначала догадкой, затем — улыбкой. Не сводя взгляда с Сакусы, Коноха чуть заметно кивнул на свою комнату. Прямо в дереве двери была вырезана небольшая семёрка. Сакуса коснулся её выемки, шагнул вслед за Конохой внутрь — и закрыл за ними обоими дверь.

Они смотрели друг на друга, не в силах оторваться; глядя на тёмные ресницы над блестевшими глазами, на кончик чёлки между бровей, Сакуса никак не мог насытиться предвкушением, оно словно проваливалось в бездонную яму внутри него, и под рёбрами тянуло, как от голода.

И так же медленно, предвкушая друг друга, они двинулись навстречу: Коноха поднял лицо, приподнимаясь на носках, Сакуса наклонился, видя перед собой его губы.

От простого соприкосновения потяжелело в паху, Коноха шумно выдохнул носом от жадности и прижался к губам сильнее.

Поцелуй занялся как пожар. Разгорелся из искры и смёл, скрутил Сакусу огнём от пяток до макушки. Они пробовали друг друга как дикие звери, сминая губы, трогая их и сталкиваясь языками — не соприкасаясь при этом ни грудью, ни руками — ничем, кроме ртов.

Коноха плыл не хуже Сакусы, от него тянуло жаром, он покрыл губы Сакусы мелкими поцелуями, коротко мыча от нетерпения. Сакуса вздрагивал, когда их языки проскальзывали друг по другу, от сладостного ощущения, от огорашивающего осознания, как это может быть приятно.

Губы горели от покусываний, в уголке рта собралась слюна, а Сакуса пылал всё больше, мучительно доходя до точки, когда трогать Коноху только губами было уже невыносимо.

Сакуса с наслаждением прижал к нему ладони, повёл вниз, чувствуя, как тянет кончики пальцев — и отшатнулся от неожиданности. Потому что ощутил под рубашкой вовсе не рёбра.

Коноха раскрыл глаза испуганно, и так они и замерли, тяжело дыша.

— Я не причиню вам вреда, — выпалил он, скользнув языком по нижней губе. Исцелованные, они ярко выделялись на лице. Под рубашкой взволнованно шевелилось.

«Не причиню вам вреда». Коноха, эта бестолковая, хитрая, добрая диковинка, думал в такой момент о нём. В груди мучительно заныло.

— Я не боюсь, — хрипло выдавил Сакуса, еле отлепив язык от пересохшего нёба.

Он вытянул руки, показывая, что собирается снова прикоснуться. Не тратя время на ощупывание того, что скрывалось под рубашкой, Сакуса завёл руки ему за спину и прижал к себе.

Вместо того чтобы продолжить целоваться как бешеные, чтобы сорвать друг с друга одежду, Сакуса, чувствуя, как сладко бьётся жилка в паху и колотится сердце, обнимал Коноху и касался губами его горячего виска.

Коноха дышал ему в грудь, так что тепло растекалось по ключицам сквозь рубашку, и поглаживал согнутыми костяшками поясницу.

— Давайте сделаем это в ванной? — спросил Сакуса. Удивительное чувство, когда можно просить кого-то о глупостях для себя, не боясь яростного непонимания. Сжатая пружина в нём, отзываясь на это новое ощущение, слегка ослабляла свой напряжённый контроль.

— Ага, — Коноха провёл по лицу, будто смахнул паутину. — Женские часы начались, но я спрошу Широфуку, её иногда можно подкупить.

Он взглянул на Сакусу, щурясь, прижал ладонь к щеке.

— Вы пока идите, я скоро приду, — сказал Коноха, рассматривая его лицо. Да он же с самого появления Сакусы его рассматривал, но только сейчас — так открыто.

Сакуса наклонился и ещё раз тронул его губы.

Коноха показал, куда идти, и улизнул. Сакуса толкнул нужную дверь и оказался в раздевалке.

Долго ждать не пришлось. Коноха проскользнул внутрь, схватил табличку «Просим прощения, технический перерыв», повесил её на ручку снаружи и прижался к закрытой двери спиной. Запыхавшийся, с раскрасневшимися скулами.

— Широфуку с радостью свалила на меня мытьё ванной. Сегодня её очередь, — шёпотом поделился Коноха. — И я предупредил ребят, чтоб не совались ни в коем случае и не мешали Конохе-сану отдыхать после тяжёлого дня. Поэтому думаю, они уже собрались за дверью.

Он вынул из кармана ключ и закрылся изнутри, оставив его в замке.

— У Широфуку есть свой, а ещё на ресепшене, но не волнуйтесь.

Он сощурился смешливо и потянулся к Сакусе, провёл от локтей по плечам. Сакуса быстро расстегнул пиджак, пока Коноха гладил воротник рубашки, совсем по кромке, и касался обнажённой кожи.

Раздевшись по пояс, Сакуса не без удовлетворения отметил, каким довольным взглядом окинул его Коноха и как шумно вдохнул, мазнув пальцами по груди.

Коноха взялся за край своей форменной рубашки, намереваясь снять её через голову, но остановился.

— Лучше потрогайте сначала, — сказал он. — Быстрее привыкнете.

Сакуса протянул руку.

Коноха обернул тентакли вокруг торса как канат вокруг катушки. Именно на их упругие плети Сакуса наткнулся тогда, в комнате. Именно их ощупывал сейчас, сначала через рубашку, потом скользнув под неё. Тёплые, сухие, они отзывались на прикосновения, сокращаясь, и льнули к ладоням. Их было неожиданно приятно гладить.

— Не скользкие, — пробормотал Сакуса.

— Фу! Это было бы мерзко.

Рубашка вздувалась и натягивалась над шевелящимися тентаклями, должно быть, Конохе было невтерпёж их размять.

— Я снимаю? — спросил он и потянул за край рубашки.

Коноха в самом деле прятал их, обернув вокруг себя, а теперь с наслаждением разматывал. Потому и казался плотным: на самом деле тело у него было сухое и жилистое.

Волосы наэлектризовались о ворот и опустились на голову пушистой копной, послышался треск статического электричества.

Отбросив рубашку, Коноха встал перед ним как есть: обнажённый по пояс, с плечами заметно шире бёдер, с непослушными волосами, лезущими в глаза. С шевелящимися за спиной тентаклями.

Сакуса притянул его к себе за шею и прижался лбом ко лбу. Коноха, приоткрывая и покусывая губы, явно хотел целоваться.

— Они, должно быть, потеют? — пришло ему в голову. Весь день ходить вот так, кожа к коже, ему было бы мучительно. Потеют и наверняка ноют от неподвижности.

— Ещё как, — признался Коноха. — И жутко чешутся.

В подтверждение своих слов он уложил один тентакль себе на плечо и поскрёб его ногтями. На коже остались красные полосы.

— Можно, — Сакуса не был уверен, что сейчас Коноха его не пошлёт, — можно я вас вымою?

Коноха с интересом склонил голову и закинул руки ему на шею.

Они быстро стянули брюки — Сакусе нравился этот момент, когда сцеплялся звон двух пряжек и шуршали поспешно снимаемые штанины, — и Коноха без стеснения избавился от трусов. Член приподнимался над волосками, слегка напряжённый.

Он погладил себя по животу, надавливая пальцами, один из тентаклей закрутился вокруг бедра и тут же развернулся.

— Извините, — выдохнул он, — сложно сдерживаться. Ну, чего вы? — он кивнул на трусы Сакусы, которые всё ещё были на нём, а затем выразительно покосился на табличку с правилами поведения в ванной. В одежде в неё заходить не разрешалось.

— А сексом, значит, заниматься можно? — поинтересовался Сакуса, цепляя край трусов и резко их стягивая.

— Что не запрещено — то разрешено, — расхохотался Коноха. Его тентакли постоянно пребывали в движении, то касаясь его собственного тела, то изгибаясь в воздухе. Наверняка ему в самом деле хотелось их наконец-то размять.

Коноха со стоном выдохнул, когда Сакуса выпрямился, полностью обнажённый, шагнул ближе, прижался лбом к плечу и взял член Сакусы в руку. Он просто трогал его, пока не ласкал, перебирал пальцами по нежной кожице, но дышал так жадно, что возбуждение всё равно мягко пульсировало в паху.

Сакуса осторожно отстранил его и взял из корзинки с одноразовыми мочалками одну. Замер перед Конохой, чтобы тот вёл, но Коноха мотнул головой и пропустил его вперёд. Похоже, остаться совсем без одежды ему было проще, чем повернуться спиной.

— Ванночка! — потянулся Коноха к ёмкости с горячей водой для купания, но Сакуса ему пригрозил:

— Сначала душ.

Он уселся на скамеечку и наскоро обтёрся мылом. Коноха плюхнулся рядом прямо на пол, прямо на задницу, и скрестил лодыжки. Было даже занимательно игнорировать его любопытство, и Сакуса с приятным предвкушением смывал с себя мыльные разводы, гладя пальцами влажную чистую кожу, как в щёку вдруг ткнулся кончик тентакля, и любопытно стало уже ему.

К Конохе он подошёл обстоятельнее. Надорвал упаковку с мочалкой, обильно снабдил её пеной и взялся за первый тентакль, самый длинный.

Коноха отполз к ванне, привалился спиной к бортику. Юркий тентакль щекотал пальцы и норовил выскользнуть.

— Уймитесь, — попросил Сакуса. Коноха поёрзал, но расслабился и перестал так активно плясать тентаклями.

Сакуса тщательно намыливал один из другим. Тонковатая кожа не отличалась по цвету от тела, и под ней заметно сокращались мышцы. Кончики аккуратно сужались. Сакуса потрогал один такой большим пальцем. Коноха судорожно обвил его руку другим тентаклем, и чувствительная кожа на запястье отозвалась такой приятной щекоткой, что бёдра сладко напряглись.

Сам Коноха не мешал, полулежал, поджав ногу, и шевелил лишь тентаклями. Только когда Сакуса поймал один из них, чтобы провести по всей длине, то заметил, как Коноха вцепился в колено до побелевших костяшек.

Держать тентакль в руке было любопытно, мышцы напрягались при каждом изгибе. Сакуса сделал пару движений по мыльной коже, будто дрочил, и Коноха сначала прыснул, затем ахнул.

— Это вообще приятно? — усомнился Сакуса.

— Ага, — выдохнул Коноха и в подтверждение раздвинул ноги. — Не как если бы вы потрогали мой член, например, — он с усмешкой вскинул брови в ответ на прямой взгляд Сакусы, — но в них много нервных окончаний, и они чувствительные. Как губы. Или… — он задумчиво погладил себя по груди, задев сосок.

Сакуса живо представил, как в течение дня Коноха изнывает со своими чувствительными тентаклями, обёрнутыми вокруг его тела, взмокшими от пота и зудящими.

— Сложно, должно быть, — он с силой потёр мочалкой очередной тентакль и увидел, что кончик у него ампутирован. Он бы вовсе не отличил его от остальных, если бы не пара тончайших белых шрамов. Коноха заметил его внимание, но никак не прокомментировал, и спрашивать Сакуса не стал.

Коноха фыркнул.

— Не особо, это ведь зависит. Вы можете губами совершенно спокойно прикоснуться к чашке, а можете взять мой… — «Да, вы хотите, чтобы я что-нибудь сделал с вашим членом, я понял». — Хотя, — Коноха сильнее откинулся на бортик, — если хотите знать, вы стали тем ещё испытанием, Сакуса-сан. И вы так на меня смотрели. Вот-вот, так! — он рассыпался смехом под мрачным взглядом Сакусы. Захотелось заткнуть ему рот его же тентаклем.

— А ещё ведь массаж. От массажа может быть очень приятно, но вы всё-таки не возбудитесь. Если только это буду не я, — он самодовольно улыбнулся, и Сакуса не удержался, дёрнул его за тентакль. Коноха со стоном вздрогнул всем телом. — В общем, — он перевёл дыхание, — продолжайте.

Ему явно было всё сложнее сдерживаться. Мыльные тентакли скользили по Сакусе, оборачивались вокруг рук, гладили ноги. Сакуса с силой проводил по ним мочалкой, и Коноха ёрзал, трогая с внутренней стороны свои бёдра.

— Ох, там чешется, потрите ещё.

Тентакль в руке Сакусы вздрогнул по всей длине, и он провёл несколько раз жёсткой мочалкой там, где попросил Коноха. Тот застонал, запрокинув голову, пальцы ног у него поджались.

Тентакли были вычищены до блеска, Коноха растекался по полу. Оставалось вымыть только их основание.

Сакуса подсел ближе, потянулся к его спине, и взгляд Конохи прояснился. Он напрягся и повернулся так, чтобы спину было не достать.

— Лучше не надо, — взглянул он исподлобья, вздохнул и посмотрел уже прямо: — Всё-таки хочу, чтобы у вас встал.

Нужно было как-то убедить его, что Сакуса не считает его мерзким и что он вообще-то уже видел, как растут его тентакли, на фотографии в досье — но это лучше было не упоминать.

— Об этом не беспокойтесь, — ровно сказал он и прикоснулся ко внутренней стороне локтя Конохи. Добавил: — Может, встанет даже крепче.

Он не был уверен, что стоит такое говорить, пока Коноха не взглянул на него, растерянно вскинув брови. Такой уязвимый в своих открытых реакциях.

Сакуса погладил его по боку, помогая решиться.

Коноха потёр лицо, мотая головой, а потом улыбнулся, глядя из-за растопыренных пальцев.

Он повернулся, неловко привстав, поджал под себя ноги и уткнулся в бортик ванны. На, мол, смотри.

Его спина была полностью открыта для взгляда Сакусы.

Тентакли росли вдоль позвоночника, от шеи до копчика. Сакуса пробежался по ним пальцами, пересчитывая, — действительно пятнадцать. У шеи — короткие, не больше ладони, в районе лопаток — самые длинные, а самые толстые — у поясницы.

Коноха замер, пока Сакуса, не торопясь, его изучал, и тентакли тоже замерли, только подёргивались в волнении.

Сакуса провёл ладонями по всей спине, от поясницы к лопаткам, надавливая большими пальцами на основания тентаклей, и Коноха пришёл в движение. Как в замедленной съёмке он беззвучно выгнулся, расставил колени. Сухие мышцы перекатывались под кожей, и Сакуса вдруг набросился на его спину руками: растирал, гладил, обхватывал и сжимал основания тентаклей, засовывал пальцы в тёплые выемки между ними. Коноха начал ёрзать бёдрами. Расслабился.

Сакуса снова взялся за мочалку. Поймал себя на том, что ему нравится эта игра с как бы ненамеренной лаской, когда он тёр и гладил тентакли, игра с ожиданием, подогревающим нетерпение. Если бы Коноха не реагировал так откровенно, не отзывался с удовольствием всем телом, Сакуса справился бы гораздо быстрее.

Так, вблизи, стало видно, что тентакли не безупречно гладкие. Особенно у основания их покрывали многочисленные изъяны: царапины, шрамы — один вспорол тентакль между лопаток сантиметров на десять и зарос белой кожицей. На самом толстом тентакле виднелась нежная родинка.

А ещё на тех, что потолще, под кожей виднелись круговые ободки. Сакуса обвёл один такой пальцем: они ощущались плотнее, немного упруго.

— Это остатки присосок, — сорванно выдохнув, объяснил Коноха. — Рудимент. Потрогайте ещё.

Сакуса надавил на плотный ободок сильнее, пощипал, слушая, как Коноха пытается удержать стон за сомкнутыми губами. Тентакли скользили по плечам Сакусы, по животу, дразнили, опускаясь ниже.

— Наверное, я должен был хватать ими добычу.

Сакуса наклонился и обвёл ободок языком. В рот попало мыло, но в шумном дыхании Конохи было такое сильное, неприкрытое удовольствие, что хотелось слушать его подольше, сделать ещё приятнее. Он чуть прижал ободок зубами, а потом втянул в рот.

Коноха цеплялся за бортик, тряся головой, подавался назад, а Сакуса ласкал и ласкал ртом его тентакли: погружался языком в выемки, проводил его кончиком по шрамам, оставил засос прямо поверх родинки.

И он не ошибся, предположив, что его желание станет только крепче. Взять Коноху хотелось до умопомрачения. Со всеми его тентаклями.

Сакуса прижался лбом к левой лопатке и за живот прижал Коноху к себе. Коноха немедленно положил ладони поверх его рук и сдвинул их ниже, к твёрдому, повлажневшему члену. Похоже, он уже изнемогал, потому что даже от прикосновения к бёдрам мычал от удовольствия. Сакуса легко поглаживал его член, пытаясь сбросить слишком горячее, агрессивное наваждение. Как же хотелось трахнуть его, не сдерживаясь, вздёрнув задницу и натягивая на себя за тентакли… Вряд ли Конохе такое понравится.

Сам Коноха ласкал его, не поворачиваясь: тентакли извивались по всему телу, сворачивались в подмышках, проскальзывали под бедром, приподнимая яички, так приятно, что под животом сводило от жара. Проходились по волоскам в паху, и у Сакусы сбивалось дыхание, особенно когда один из тентаклей обвился вокруг его члена, скользя и сдавливая.

— Если вы мне не вставите… — с весёлой угрозой начал Коноха. Тентакль на члене напрягся сильнее, а кончик погладил головку. Из глаз чуть искры не посыпались, и Сакуса застонал сквозь зубы.

Он вжался членом в поясницу Конохе. Он не думал, что они зайдут настолько далеко — с незнакомцем, в первый раз, — и не озаботился презервативом. И остро сейчас об этом жалел.

— Всё нормально, — шепнул Коноха, переступая с колена на колено, поудобнее прогибаясь, — я чистый. А вы?

У Сакусы было много табу. Некоторые из них были логичными и полезными, некоторые — иррациональными и мешали жить, некоторые были одновременно и теми, и другими. Но сейчас, с Конохой, цепи иррациональных запретов едва ли сковывали его, и даже логика и последовательность подводили.

Поддаться соблазну с собственным подопечным? Почему нет.

Взять его на полу ванной? Господи, да.

Поэтому Сакуса прикусил его плечо и сказал невнятно:

— Я тоже.

Коноха повёл плечами и взъерошил ему волосы надо лбом.

Кровь яростно пульсировала во всём теле, и Коноха, будто чувствуя его лихорадку, всё интенсивнее ласкал его тентаклями. Сакуса потёр влажную кожу под нижним тентаклем, погладил поясницу и опустился пальцами к ягодицам. Коснулся осторожно входа, — чтобы замереть на секунду, а потом с силой толкнуться внутрь, не тратя время на подготовку.

Потому что Коноха себя уже подготовил.

— И когда успели? — рыкнул он, быстро двигая пальцами внутри, в горячем, расслабленном проходе, чувствуя, как стискивает вход основание пальцев, когда он сгибает костяшки.

— Я… времени зря не терял, — в сбивчивых выдохах Конохи слышалась довольная улыбка. — Пока вы занимались отчётом.

— А если бы я не согласился? — Сакуса вжался членом между ягодиц, сдавив его пальцами, чтобы не кончить от ощущения, как вход пульсирует под приставленной головкой.

— Я бы всё равно провёл время с пользой, — Коноха хохотнул, и один из тентаклей скользнул по его бедру, закружил вокруг входа, касаясь члена Сакусы.

Коноха захлебнулся смешком, когда Сакуса наконец вдавил в него член.

Тесно. Жарко. Как же хорошо. Сакуса рвано дёргал бёдрами, почти не вынимая. Пара тентаклей беспорядочно извивались на его ягодицах, вжимались прямо в расщелину.

— Не больно? — сумел выдавить он, с трудом выцепив важное в этом жарком безрассудстве.

Коноха обвил тентаклем его шею, чуть сдавливая, и ответил сквозь зубы:

— Сильнее.

И Сакусу не надо было просить дважды. Он подхватил Коноху за бёдра, входя ещё резче, ещё несдержаннее, обнял поперёк груди, потом зарылся обеими ладонями в затылок, надавливая на него и наклоняя ниже, и вдруг сбился. Над самым верхним тентаклем виднелся давний, заросший срез.

Когда-то тентаклей было шестнадцать.

Срез не был похож на ровные, по-медицински идеальные шрамы, которые наверняка оставили ему в лаборатории. Этот был неровный, в красных бугорках, и снизу даже был виден оставшийся от тентакля кусочек. Он явно был ампутирован совсем не в стерильных условиях. Больше было похоже, что кто-то завёл руки с ножом или даже ножницами за голову, как бывает, чтобы срезать волосы, и…

Сакуса осторожно помассировал затылок Конохи. Коноха обнимал его тентаклями за спину, за пояс, тесно прижимая к себе. Сакуса продолжил двигаться в нём, и Коноха отзывался весь, каждой клеточкой тела, грудью Сакуса чувствовал вибрацию его стонов. Маленькие тентакли, что над лопатками, тоже шевелились перед лицом, тыкались в щёку, и Сакуса втянул один в рот. Коноха задрожал. Необычное было ощущение: Сакуса пытался тентакль пососать, но тот обвился вокруг языка, мягко по нему скользя. Сакуса, кажется, стал ещё твёрже, внутри Конохи было мокро от его смазки. Сакуса вжимался в него, входя с силой, не сдерживался, и Конохе это нравилось. И ему нравилось, что Конохе это нравилось, и… как же было хорошо…

Сакуса намотал один из тентаклей на руку и дёрнул Коноху на себя, с ума сходя от дикого удовольствия. Тот содрогнулся на нём, сжимаясь изо всех сил, и Сакусе пришлось проявить нечеловеческое усилие, чтобы не кончить внутрь.

Он дождался, пока Коноха расслабится, чтобы выскользнуть из него и довести себя за пару движений. Растёкшийся по бортику ванны Коноха завёл руку за спину, тоже сжимая его член, и Сакуса кончил ему в кулак.

Его расслабленные пальцы, по которым обильно стекала сперма, вызвали странные ощущения. Если бы у Сакусы были силы, он бы кончил ещё раз, снова сжав эти пальцы вокруг своего члена и трахая их.

Коноха не шевелился, только спина приподнималась от дыхания. Сакуса отвёл со лба влажную чёлку, проверяя, в порядке ли он. Поймал мутный взгляд, и Коноха неразборчиво что-то проворчал, а потом зевнул. Даже тентакли устало свисали вдоль спины и стелились по полу.

Сакуса на время оставил его в покое. Снова обтёрся под душем, помыл член. Затем, убедившись, что шланг дотягивается, увеличил напор воды и направил лейку на Коноху. Тот никак не отреагировал, но явно был не против, потому что нашёл в себе силы перевернуться и подставить под душ другой бок.

— Мне очень хорошо, — разобрал наконец Сакуса его бормотание. Когда Сакуса закончил с мытьём, Коноха счастливо вздохнул, а потом перевалился через бортик и плюхнулся в горячую воду. Сакуса точно помнил на табличке с правилами просьбу так не делать.

Коноха потянулся прямо под водой и окончательно растёкся, откинув затылок на бортик. Тентакли лениво плавали по всей ванне, поверхность воды волновалась и преломляла свет, отчего их движение становилось совсем причудливым.

Сакуса присел на бортик и потрогал костяшками раскрасневшуюся щёку.

— Присоединяйтесь, если хотите, — совсем сонно отозвался Коноха, не открывая глаз. Сакуса покачал головой, хоть Коноха сейчас его и не видел. — Мне ещё всё тут мыть, но сначала я как следует… расслаблюсь… — он снова зевнул, да так, что и у Сакусы свело челюсть.

— Не засните и не лежите долго, — предупредил он, поднимаясь. — Перегреетесь.

Коноха согласно забулькал.

Сакуса натянул штаны и даже не стал застёгивать рубашку, перекинул через локоть пиджак — всё равно ему только подняться и упасть в постель. Глаза закрывались, мышцы приятно гудели, голова полнилась от свежих образов и впечатлений. Смягчённые сном, они казались навеянными.

Из ванны раздался плеск и тихая, беззлобная ругань, напоминая, что Сакуса всё это не придумал.

Уходя, он бросил взгляд на стопку полотенец, замешкался, но всё же не остановился. И идя по тёмному коридору, поднимаясь по лестнице, он думал, что надо было намочить одно из них холодной водой и положить Конохе на бестолковую голову, но чем дальше он уходил, тем глупее было возвращаться.

В комнате он быстро почистил зубы, плюхнулся на футон, вдохнул запах чистого белья — и тут же заснул.

* * *

Проснулся он ещё не выспавшийся, но с осознанием, которое пересилило сон: нужно закончить отчёт.

На часах было начало четвёртого. Сакуса прямо в постели взялся за планшет, но не заполнил и одного пункта, как почувствовал, что ему тесно в четырёх стенах. Поэтому он оделся, подхватил планшет и спустился.

Снаружи было по-прежнему темно, лучше было не уходить далеко от гостиницы. Большая часть уютных фонариков были потушены, только ночные белые светильники выглядывали из травы. Сакуса узнавал дорожку камней, изгибы деревьев, но оказался словно на изнанке однажды увиденной картинки.

Он медленно двинулся вокруг дома, подсвечивая себе планшетом, чтобы не навернуться. Прошёл мимо пустой веранды; там, где в воспоминаниях сидел Коноха, сейчас изогнулась ящерка. Запнулся о сброшенную обувь.

Продвигаясь всё дальше, Сакуса увязал всё в более густых зарослях; наверное, стоило уже повернуть обратно. Как вдруг он продрался сквозь них на открытое место, и в лицо дохнуло паром. Источники.

Здесь камни были выскоблены, отмыты до блеска. Пар вился над водой и растворялся в темноте, где-то в отдалении журчал ручей. Здесь, на одном из камней, Сакуса и устроился.

Работа пошла гладко. Он набирал предложение за предложением, абзац за абзацем, иногда останавливаясь подумать и оглядываясь. Гостиница спала, тёмная и тихая, и сейчас лес казался молчаливой стражей, сберегавшей её уютный сон.

Послышался шорох листьев и стук сандалий. Из-за угла вышел Коноха, совсем не потрёпанный ветками и колючками. Уж он точно знал здесь все укромные тропинки.

Он приблизился, пряча руки в рукавах юката, остановился. Сакуса кивнул, показывая, что не против, Коноха опустился на камень рядом.

Он молчал, и Сакуса спокойно закончил работу.

Юката на Конохе было уютное, домашнее, цвет в сумраке было не определить, но оно точно было очень простое, в крупную полоску. И присутствие Конохи было уютным. Не было похоже, будто он нависает над душой: он просто отдыхал, не мешая, и Сакуса не чувствовал отторжения, что его одиночество прервали.

Закончив, он отложил планшет на колени и размял шею. Утром ему уезжать.

— Скажите, Коноха-сан, — ровно начал он, смутно даже сожалея, что приходится об этом говорить. — Все ваши товарищи здесь — диковинки?

Похоже, что Коноха не рассердился вопросу и даже не поник.

— Нет, — легко ответил он. — Они полноценные люди, все до единого, и не заслуживают внимания инспектора.

Его тон был красноречив: Сакуса был прав в своих наблюдениях, но Коноха не скажет об этом ни слова и напрямую ничего не подтвердит.

— А если бы, ну просто предположим, что да, вы бы доложили о них в департамент? — спросил он вдруг.

Сакуса не ответил. Даже в инструкции, не то что в законе, это не прописывалось, но де-факто это было так. Было бы странно, если бы инспектор — и не сообщил о ненаблюдаемых диковинках.

— Давайте я лучше расскажу о диковинках, которых встречал в своей жизни. Вы спрашивали, — Коноха разгладил складки на коленях. — Однажды я познакомился с мальчиком, который так и излучал свет: он горел в его глазах, вспыхивал в волосах и в рисунке кожи. Мы сразу же повздорили, но потом он узнал о моём чудачестве. Он меня восхищал, а ещё раздражал, иногда просто бесил, но у нас никого не было, и мы держались вместе. Ещё мы встретили девочку, и её тело издавало музыку. Прекрасное чудачество, верно? — Коноха заглянул ему в лицо, кажется, с улыбкой. Сакуса, не выдержав, отвернулся, уставился на воду. — Поначалу она звучала как грустная флейта и тревожный деревянный свисток, а когда ей снились кошмары, мы слышали страшный гул и сами боялись. Мы быстро разгадали, когда ей любопытно, а когда она смущена, ей на самом деле с таким чудачеством ничего не скрыть. И выросла она в прекрасную, улыбчивую девушку. Вы бы слышали, как она звучит, когда выгибается от удовольствия, и как звонко смеётся. — Его голос звучал глухо, и скупая нежность в нём отчего-то колола слух. — Был мальчик, который сливался с тенями — полезное качество для будущего журналиста, да? Мы даже не заметили, как он прожил рядом несколько суток, а потом его поймал наш полыхающий друг. Была девочка, у которой по коже вились тонкие стебли. Мы сначала думали, это просто зелёные вены, а потом она к нам привыкла и зацвела. Представляете, цветы растут прямо из тела? Такая тонкая, мимолётная красота. Она до сих пор цветёт два раза в год, если хорошо себя чувствует. Потом, когда мы стали старше, появился мальчишка, который создавал разряды электричества, и были другие… — Коноха нагнулся, придержав рукав, и поводил кончиками пальцев по поверхности воды, оставляя исчезающие дорожки. — Конечно, я не назову имён. Они хорошие люди и заслуживают жить без постоянного надзора. Обычной жизнью. Быть счастливыми, — он встряхнул кисть, и капли рассыпались по воде. — И я тоже хочу жить хорошо, чтобы мне нравилось — жить, — непреклонно добавил он. — Несмотря ни на что.

Сакусе нечего было на это сказать. Такое понятное желание, которое чувствует каждый человек и каждая диковинка на земле. Даже он сам.

Всё-таки каким удивительным было это место. Сакуса готов был поверить в то, во что верить давно перестал.

— Вообще-то у меня к вам предложение, господин инспектор, — Коноха повернулся к нему и запустил ладонь в волосы на затылке, то ли от неловкости, то ли в растерянности. Сакуса подумал, что было бы неплохо, если бы это его ладонь ерошила сейчас волосы Конохи. — Обойдёмся без глупостей о глубоких чувствах с первого взгляда и отношениях с незнакомцем? — Сакуса опустил веки, с трудом веря, как быстро Коноха набирает очки в его глазах. Не в глазах инспектора: личные очки симпатии Сакусы Киёми. — Но мне приятно с вами, и я думаю, это взаимно, — он легко и просто улыбнулся. — Поэтому… почему бы вам не остаться ещё?

Сакуса вспомнил свою квартиру, безопасную и привычную, в которую он так жаждал вернуться каждый раз, когда выходил за порог, и из которой стремился сбежать, едва оказавшись внутри. Спасался от этого противоречия в работе, беря инспекции даже в выходные. Собственная квартира выцвела в воспоминаниях, поблёкла до серых оттенков.

Почему бы не побыть здесь ещё. Погреться в источниках, попробовать ещё замечательной стряпни Широфуку, надышаться на год вперёд. Эгоистично забрать Коноху у всех его друзей только для себя. И потом покинуть это место и расстаться — на год.

Уже сейчас от этой мысли Сакуса чувствовал в себе неразумный, тоскливый протест. За целый день Коноха врастёт в него сильнее, и потом будет ещё тяжелее.

— Мне нужно в город, — проговорил он, то ли убеждая себя, то ли оправдываясь — то ли перед Конохой, то ли перед собой.

— Возвращайтесь потом, — пожал плечами Коноха. — Вы можете не оставаться на ещё одну ночь, просто…

Сакуса нервно соединил кончики пальцев, с силой прижимая их друг к другу.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я остался?

Коноха зашевелился, и следом Сакуса почувствовал, как он, еле касаясь, отводит прядь у него с виска.

— Я хочу, чтобы вы остались.

Сакуса поймал и сжал его запястье. Не сильно, просто выражая щемящий сумбур в душе — так, как мог.

— Но у меня есть два правила! — Сакуса кивнул: он любил правила. — Первое: на это время мы забываем, что вы — моя работа, а я — ваша. — Имело смысл. С сомнением Сакуса всё же кивнул ещё раз. Коноха вздохнул с облегчением и сразу стал обращаться менее формально: — И второе, — он сжал плечо Сакусы, касаясь большим пальцем шеи, и улыбнулся, — чувствуй себя как дома.

Небо подёрнулось светлой дымкой в намёке на грядущий рассвет. Коноха высунул тентакль из широкого рукава, выразительно отряхнул им пиджак Сакусы от зацепившихся сухих листочков и проводил обратно своими тайными тропами. В молчаливом доме Коноха без слов проследовал по лестнице за ним, и только у себя Сакуса спросил:

— Коноха-сан?

Коноха вздохнул и развёл руками:

— Можно мне спать с тобой?

Сакуса покосился на постель, уютно неубранную, остывшую, с которой было непросто смириться. Потом на Коноху, который топтался на пороге.

— Со своим одеялом, — наконец сказал он.

Коноха тут же исчез. Сакуса не успел во второй раз приготовиться ко сну, как Коноха вернулся, счастливо бросил на футон одеяло и подушку и оказался в постели раньше него, натянув одеяло до носа и хитро сверкая глазами. Сакуса сдержал вздох и выключил свет.

— Могу завтра организовать нападение тентаклевого монстра, — приглушённо послышалось из-под одеяла. «Тентаклевого чудака», — подумал Сакуса. — Понарошку, конечно, если тебя это заводит. Я могу играть в это бесконечно, даже с самим собой.

Коноха повозился — всё одеяло ходило ходуном, наверняка он поудобнее устраивал тентакли. Прошептал:

— Ты такой… я как только тебя увидел…

Сакуса, делавший вид, что спит, повернулся.

— Какой?

Коноха снова пошевелился.

— Это глупо, забудь, — он сладко зевнул в ладонь. — Хороших снов, Сакуса.

Сакуса устроился на спине, глядя в потолок, не уверенный, что сможет заснуть рядом с другим человеком в одной постели. И не знал точно, в самом ли деле пожелал ему: «И тебе, Коноха-сан» — или ему это уже приснилось.

* * *

Под утро Сакуса почувствовал сон, такой тёплый и расслабляющий. Во сне его обнимали, но не просто руками, а с ног до головы, будто укутали в объятия. Сакуса, не просыпаясь, перекатывался с одного бока на другой, расслабляя затёкшие плечи, а объятия не пропадали, только шевелились немного. Сакуса даже разлепил глаза, краем разума осознавая подвох. Коноха размеренно дышал на подушке рядом, и обе его ладони были под щекой, будто он был не при чём, и Сакуса снова заснул.

Окончательно проснулся он с чувством, что давно не спал так хорошо. Он раскинулся по всему футону, подгребя под себя подушку, в незашторенное окно лилось утреннее солнце. Не открывая глаз, он пошарил по постели и наткнулся на скомканное второе одеяло.

Он умылся, не без неприятного чувства натянул несвежий костюм и спустился в зал. Вчерашняя компания почти в полном составе сгрудилась вокруг барной стойки. Коноха поднял голову и улыбнулся ему, но подходить не стал, а Сакуса не стал им мешать.

Скрылась на кухне, а потом вынесла ему завтрак Широфуку. Опустила перед ним, легко поклонившись. Сегодня на ней была форма как на Конохе, с табличкой с именем на груди.

Она улыбнулась и вернулась к остальным, а Сакуса молча принялся за завтрак, прислушиваясь к разговору.

— …пришлось отдать за устранение проблем с водоотводом, — негромко рассказывал Коноха. — Из нерешённых ещё электричество — и Широфуку просит обновить холодильную систему.

Широфуку покивала и припечатала:

— И желательно до проверки.

— Вот, — Коноха покрутил в пальцах карандаш. — А электричество… Коми?

— Ну мы, может, ещё больше света зажигать будем? — спросил водитель. Сарукуй.

— Генератор тянет, — возразил Коми. — Хотя его бы тоже обновить… Проводку надо менять, вот, но я ещё раз повторю: давайте сразу с перестройкой всего дома. И решать надо быстро, а то ещё немного промедления — и нас пожарная безопасность завернёт.

— Кстати, Коми, — сообразил Коноха. Нижние фонари не работают. Займёшься? Только не как обычно, ага? — он выразительно вскинул брови. Коми, смеясь, почесал затылок. — И в общем… Мы с Широфуку уже который месяц отдаём из зарплаты, чтобы удержаться. Но Коми прав, гостинице нужен капитальный ремонт.

Они помолчали расстроенно.

— Ребята, так это что, — Бокуто напряг лоб. — Вам деньги нужны?

— Да, Бокуто, нам нужны деньги, — вздохнул Коноха. — Но не твои. Нужно, чтобы их приносила гостиница. Чтобы к нам не только приезжали из города по выходным, а были постоянные гости, которые останавливались бы на ночь.

— Да о нас и не знают, — протянула Широфуку. Послышалось тонкое дуновение флейты. — Как здесь хорошо.

— У нас даже сайта нет, — подал голос Акааши.

Широфуку вытянула руки по столешнице и уткнулась в них лицом.

— Скорее бы Сузумеда вернулась! — протянула она. — Нам так нужен хороший маркетинг.

— Короче говоря, ситуация такая, — Коноха согнал Широфуку со столешницы и постучал карандашом по распечаткам. — На данный момент гостиница убыточна.

— Нужны деньги? — снова встрял Бокуто.

— Нужно решение, — отрезал Акааши. Коноха кивнул. — Либо мы её закрываем и ребята ищут работу в городе, либо наконец перестраиваем и берёмся за дело всерьёз, — он сжал губы. — Первый вариант не так плох.

По загруженным лицам было видно, как гнетёт их сложившаяся ситуация.

— Давайте подумаем об этом, — наконец предложил Коноха. — А сейчас суббота и гости. Надо работать.

Они безрадостно разошлись. Коноха подошёл к Сакусе, как будто уставший от одного разговора, сел напротив. Потёр руками лицо.

— Ты бы знал, какая была морока пройти все проверки, — он опустил подбородок на подставленный кулак. — Получить все разрешения, на продажу алкоголя, организацию питания. У нас всё идеально.

— Но о вас не знают.

— Но о нас не знают, — согласился Коноха. — А местным нет нужды ночевать тут и проводить отпуска.

Он длинно выдохнул, с лица не пропадало беспокойство.

— Честно говоря, весной… Когда эта история с Ямиджи-саном и все бурления, — брови у него сошлись на переносице. — Так хотелось всё бросить. Закрыться от мира и не пускать никого, — он надавил пальцами на веки. — Так было мерзко. «Ублюдки». «Уроды».

— Эй, — Широфуку, принёсшая чай, хлопнула его ладонями по ушам, а когда он встрепенулся, ласково взъерошила волосы. — Не говори таких глупостей. Ваш чай, — обратилась она к Сакусе, волосы качнулись вдоль лица. — В вашем стакане, — и она подмигнула.

Она не спросила, что он будет, чай или кофе, но озаботилась принести его вчерашний стакан. И хоть чай Сакуса не любил, со странным чувством он всё же сделал глоток. Ароматно.

Странное чувство признательности. И желания как-то помочь.

— Коноха-сан, — задал он с вечера интересовавший его вопрос, чтобы отвлечь того от безрадостных мыслей. — Они… не затекают? Когда ты лежишь на спине или придавливаешь их во сне.

— Бывает, — с готовностью ответил Коноха. — Просто нужно лечь поудобнее. Ты ведь тоже можешь руку отлежать, а можешь и нет. Хотя, конечно, с комфортом устроить девятнадцать конечностей посложнее, чем четыре, — со смешком добавил он.

Он сразу приободрился, отвлёкшись, и Сакуса смотрел на его ожившее лицо с приятным чувством.

— Ах, — очарованно протянул Коноха. — Ты так славно улыбаешься.

Рука Сакусы тут же дёрнулась к губам, проверить, правда ли это. Коноха прыснул.

— Возможно, тебе также будет любопытно узнать, что мне приходится делать тентаклевую зарядку.

— Серьёзно?

— Абсолютно, — кивнул Коноха. — И довольно интенсивную. Иначе я бы их даже поднять не смог.

Хотел бы Сакуса на это посмотреть.

В приоткрывшуюся дверь высунулся раздражённый Сарукуй и заявил, что если Коноха не поднимет сейчас свой зад, они с Широфуку крепко ему наваляют. Коноха вскочил.

Сакуса наклонил голову, смотря на него снизу вверх. Коноха почесал нос, смешно его наморщив, дёрнул рукав. Солнечные лучи из раскрытых на улицу дверей подсвечивали его лицо, заставляя щуриться, блестели на именной табличке.

От взгляда на Коноху под рёбрами теплело и таяло. Сомнения развеялись, слова сами толкнулись наружу.

— Мне здесь нравится.

Коноха открыл рот, но только улыбнулся. Сакуса проводил его взглядом. Ему предстояла дорога в город.

Сейчас, при дневном свете, было хорошо видно, какое здесь всё неновое и штопанное. Солнце заливало вытертый пол, перегородки дверей и столешница бара были испещрены зарубками и царапинами. Выйдя во двор, перед самой лестницей Сакуса увидел скамеечку: половина досок на ней сияла свежей древесиной, половина темнела от старости.

Это было нажитое место, в котором жили очень и очень давно.

И когда он начал спускаться, то наконец узнал этот странный запах, царивший в нём. Это был не безупречный запах гостиницы, вежливый и отстранённый, по которому безошибочно определялось, что ты здесь временно. Несмотря на постоянные уборки и вкусный лесной воздух, здесь пахло по-другому.

Это было неповторимое ощущение жилого тёплого дома. Ощущение, которое Сакуса помнил по тому времени, когда доступ в родительский дом ему ещё был открыт.

* * *

Он не стал дожидаться автобуса, сразу двинулся вдоль дороги. Мимо проехали всего две машины. Августовское солнце светило в спину, и в костюме становилось жарко.

Он шёл по привычке быстро, резко, сгорбившись и засунув руку в карман, но время от времени останавливался и оглядывался, сам от себя удивлённый. Хотелось прогуляться, не торопясь, осматривая окресности. Хотелось замедлиться и подумать.

Поэтому как только Сакуса снова ловил себя на ускоряющихся, резких шагах, он заставлял себя притормозить и дышал полной грудью.

Диковинки были всегда. И за последние десятки лет по сравнению с тысячелетиями истории прогресс в их признании и принятии был стремительным, — и всё же иногда казалось, что недостаточно.

Он был мрачным школьником, когда Коноху консервировали в лаборатории, а когда его выпустили — Сакуса был всё таким же мрачным старшеклассником. Он поступил и успешно обучался в полицейской академии, когда прогремел скандал с разоблачением, и после окончания вошёл в структуру контроля за диковинками, куда были переданы и все документы лаборатории. Затем, подчиняясь международному публичному праву, их отдел вывели из-под управления бюро общественной безопасности и вообще полиции в отдельный департамент. Сакуса остался. Сейчас он был наполовину служителем закона, наполовину социальным работником. Обычным госслужащим с очень странным статусом.

Всё это случилось целых пять лет назад. Всего пять лет назад.

Когда-нибудь, Сакуса был уверен, откажутся и от надзора, и департамент окончательно перейдёт в министерство здравоохранения, труда и благосостояния. Тогда Сакуса вернётся на службу.

А пока он входил в город, чтобы дополнить отчёт по Конохе Акинори.

— Коноха-чан? — задумалась немолодая женщина на детской площадке. — Конечно, знаю. Мы с удовольствием ходим к нему отдыхать.

— Коноха-сан таскает для меня леденцы с кухни! — радостно выдала подбежавшая девочка. — И мы вместе их грызём на веранде, тайком, — она широко улыбнулась, сверкая просветами в молочных зубах.

— Акинори-кун? — с удивлением отозвалась школьница, сжимая обеими руками ручку портфеля. — Да, бабушка с дедушкой водили меня на источники. Он весёлый, — она прикрыла рот ладонью, смеясь каким-то воспоминаниям.

«Разумеется, он же хозяйничает в гостинице, — переглянулись тётушки в очереди. — А Широфуку-чан вы знаете? Такая славная девочка, и не замужем».

«Хитрый лисёнок этот Коноха», — выдал дед за продуктовым прилавком, посмеиваясь, так что чётко проступили все его морщинки.

«Мы учились в младшей школе, потом он куда-то пропал. Ничего не могу сказать». «Я сегодня как раз иду туда отдохнуть, охо-хо». «Скажите, что Ито-сан передаёт ему привет!»

И так далее, и так далее. Особо никто о Конохе ничего не знал, но легко соглашались, что парень он неплохой, и с удовольствием говорили, как же хорошо отдыхается на источниках. И общались охотно и даже дружелюбно, несмотря на то, что их допрашивал незнакомый человек.

Сакуса становился всё задумчивее. Не странно ли, что жители так единодушны? И следом в голову пришло: а был бы он так подозрителен, если бы речь шла не о диковинке, а о человеке? Не подумал бы он в таком случае просто, что этот Коноха Акинори, должно быть, очень приятный человек?

Сакуса выдохнул. Вообще-то стоило признать: он бы — не подумал. Он относился с одинаковым подозрением что к диковинкам, что к людям.

Но Коноху он узнал лично и в случае с ним склонен был согласиться.

— Да ты поднимись в гнездо, посмотри, — сам обратился к нему старичок, такой древний, что скорее не говорил, а хрустел. Глаз за узкими щёлочками было совсем не разглядеть, казалось, Сакусу он даже не видел. — Сходи, сходи.

— Куда? — тупо переспросил Сакуса.

— В гнездо, — повторил старичок, улыбаясь чему-то. — Детишки эти забрались наверх и сидят там, как в гнезде.

«Гнездо», — мысленно повторил Сакуса и хмыкнул.

Поняв, что ничего нового не услышит, он оставил в отчёте пометку «Жители отзываются положительно» и уже через два часа закончил бродить по городу.

Остановившись у комбини, он помедлил, но всё же зашёл. Пополнил запас одноразовых масок, взял крем и, поколебавшись, клизму, изо всех сил надеясь, что продавщицу эту он больше не встретит.

На обратном пути рядом с ним притормозил автобус. Сакуса вообще-то хотел и вернуться пешком, но незнакомый водитель остановился ради него, и было бы так странно пройти сейчас мимо.

Проскальзывая взглядом по бегущим деревьям, Сакуса размышлял, а отзывались ли бы так тепло о нём. Были впечатлены его силой, когда он в школе играл в волейбол. Отмечали успехи и заслуги в академии, а потом на работе — Сакуса бы оскорбился, если бы нет. Может быть, уважали. Но какими были вот такие, чисто личные впечатления? «Странный какой-то», «жуткий», «взгляд у него нездоровый». «Может, он больной?» — вспомнил Сакуса и прикрыл глаза. И это никто ещё не узнал, что он ни разу не сох по девочке, зато был одержим сильными соперниками в старшей школе и с интересом думал о членах других мужчин.

Никто, кроме родителей.

Если бы в мире не существовало диковинок, под прицелом всеобщего осуждения были бы такие, как он.

Иногда Сакуса задумывался, не поэтому ли стал инспектором. То ли суровый стражник, надзирающий с высоты государственной машины, то ли проводник в обычную жизнь.

Была столица и вместе с ней — большой мир. Были такие безымянные городки — и мир маленький. И было убежище на горном склоне. Всё было так просто, если смотреть в целом.

А если смотреть внимательнее, было множество маленьких частностей, которые пытались удержаться на плаву, несмотря на всё горе. Миллионы, миллиарды частностей, каждая — со своей сложной жизнью. Был Коноха, который испытал отчаяние и боль, но продолжал держаться, чудаковатый, бестолковый и добрый. И Сакуса, сколько ни пытался стать лишь функцией, тоже был.

И может быть, сражаться каждый день с самим собой гораздо легче, если ты в этом не один.

Автобус подъезжал к гостинице. Портфель лежал у Сакусы на коленях. Все его вещи были при нём, и ничто не удерживало от возвращения домой.

Автобус затормозил и поехал дальше. Сакуса постоял недолго у рыжих сосен, прежде чем шагнуть на первую широкую ступеньку.

Он думал, что при дневном свете подъём не оставит такого волшебного впечатления. Что лестница поблекнет, день обличит её обыденность, как всегда бывает с колдовским очарованием ночи, после которого наступает пасмурная реальность. Ночь освежала даже душную, тяжёлую столицу, наводила очарование, делала её терпимой.

Тёмный камень ступеней блестел на солнце, отполированный тысячами тысяч шагов. Ярко зеленели иголки и листья, процеживая лучи, которые сотнями пятнышек скользили туда-сюда по лестнице. По медному стволу, обдирая задними лапами отсохшую кору, взлетела белка.

Сакуса вдохнул всеми лёгкими аромат нагретой смолы. Он был не прав.

Чем выше он поднимался, тем сильнее становилось впечатление, что за ним наблюдают. Сакуса следил краем глаза за деревьями, но между них никого не было видно, и наверху никто не стоял.

Он обернулся. Внизу была дорога и пустая лестница.

— Господин инспектор, — послышавшийся голос сбил его, снова не дав сосчитать ступеньки. Сакуса снова посмотрел вверх. Увидел знакомое спокойное лицо.

— Акааши-сан.

Сакуса поравнялся с ним, и они медленно двинулись вверх, Акааши чуть позади. Он молчал, но нутро подсказывало Сакусе, что Акааши встретил его не просто так.

— Хотели поговорить? — он едва размыкал губы. Акааши негромко, с сомнением хмыкнул. — О живущих здесь скрытых диковинках, может быть?

Тень налетела на лицо Акааши.

— Не понимаю, о чём вы, — сказал он. — Но если бы здесь был кто-либо, кроме Конохи-сана, я бы попросил вас об этом молчать.

Сакуса остановился.

— Скрывать чудачества — правонарушение.

— И оно не на вашей совести, — парировал Акааши. — Недонесение вывели даже из административного кодекса. Это вообще вас никак не касается.

Сакуса взглянул в его спокойное, даже строгое лицо. Только по скользивших в глазах теням была заметна его буря.

— Вы как-то не так представляете систему, — вздохнул Сакуса. — Мы не только надзираем диковинок, мы их охраняем. Помогаем.

— Но нужно ли им это? — ровно ответил Акааши, слегка подняв брови. — Вы заставляете кого-то открываться против воли.

— Закон. Не я.

— Против воли, ради очень сомнительных преимуществ и вполне ясных проблем, — Акааши шагнул ближе и понизил голос: — Как насчёт того, чтобы на всеобщее обозрение вытряхнули вас? Почему бы вам, — подчеркнул он, — не открыться первому?

Сакуса сунул ладонь в карман, крепче сжал ручку портфеля.

— Не понимаю, о чём вы.

Акааши усмехнулся.

— Если бы здесь были диковинки, — продолжил он, когда они возобновили шаг, — они бы своими глазами видели, что произошло с Конохой-саном, когда он однажды решил открыться миру. Они бы были, — он замер на мгновение над новой ступенью, — предельно осторожны.

Здесь Сакусе нечего было возразить. Это было давно, и департамент никак не был связан с делами лаборатории, но для товарищей Конохи не было разницы: они уже обожглись.

— Поспешный финал карьеры, скандал, ненависть вчерашних фанатов, — говорил Акааши, жёстко ступая на каждую новую ступеньку. — Только подумайте, что вы можете натворить.

И Сакуса понял, что он говорит не о всех здешних диковинках и даже не о себе. Только об одном.

— И ещё, — Акааши обогнал его на несколько ступеней, преграждая путь, налетевший ветер шевельнул его волосы. — Если вы навредите Конохе-сану…

Они столкнулись взглядами, безмолвно борясь, друг с другом и с собой.

— Я не наврежу Конохе-сану, — ровно возразил Сакуса и обошёл его, наконец добравшись до верха. В этом он был уверен.

Путь позади был непрост и долог.

* * *

Ещё на пороге было слышно, как ругаются в коридоре Бокуто с Конохой. И только зайдя внутрь, Сакуса увидел, что они просто спускают пар: губы дрожали от улыбок.

— Ты иногда так меня бесишь, — выпалил Коноха. Из рукава у него к шее Бокуто вытянулся тентакль. — Ты такой олень.

Бокуто картинно изобразил, что задыхается. А Сакуса стремительно напрягся, глядя, как кольцами обвивается тентакль вокруг его шеи. Почему Коноха к нему прикасается? Это же Сакуса вчера мыл все его тентакли, и сделает это ещё раз, если Коноха захочет, пусть он только не трогает…

Сакуса впился ногтями в ладонь, понимая, что в голове мутнеет, его заносит.

Они обернулись, бросив дурачиться.

— Ты вернулся, — с облегчением выдохнул Коноха. Ещё острее захотелось забрать его с этой счастливой улыбкой себе. Укрыться вдвоём, без этих телохранителей. Сакуса понял, что соскучился.

— Ну-ка, — Коноха изменился в лице, всмотревшись в него, схватил за запястье. — Иди за мной.

От прикосновения его крепких пальцев стало легче. Коноха утянул его по коридору налево, и Сакуса послушно шёл следом, в помещения для персонала.

Коноха достал из кармана связку ключей и открыл одну из комнат. В ней хранили постиранное бельё и полотенца, в ячейках лежали свёрнутые в чехлах футоны, было прохладно.

— Наклонись, — велел Коноха, заперев дверь. Сакуса согнул спину, и Коноха притянул его к себе за галстук и поцеловал, запустив ладони в волосы. Обхватив его за пояс и прижав к себе, Сакуса млел от тёплых губ и пальцев, перебирающих кудри.

Коноха вдруг ткнулся лицом ему в шею, крепко-крепко обняв.

— Тебе ничего здесь не угрожает, — прошептал он, — ладно?

Сердце сжалось при очередном ударе, по шее рассыпалось горячее дыхание. Сакуса тоже крепко обнял его, положил ладонь на затылок.

Так они и стояли в прохладной комнате посреди чистого белья, прислушиваясь к сердцебиению друг друга и не размыкая рук.

— Да, господин инспектор, — смешок щекотнул кожу над ключицей, — вы та ещё диковинка.

Сакуса погладил большими пальцами его скулы, всматриваясь в лицо. Нетерпеливый Коноха потянулся целоваться.

Они целовались, легко трогая друг друга, неторопливо заводясь. Когда Коноха отстранился отдышаться, его язык скользнул между влажных губ, и Сакуса не удержался, потянулся за ним своим.

Возбуждение наливалось, подогревалось каждым поцелуем, вздохом, тихим довольным «м-м» Конохи, тем, как ритмично он прижимался.

— Как насчёт?.. — он коснулся бедра Сакусы, сжал под ягодицей, заглядывая в лицо.

Сакуса толкнул его к стене, снова целуя. Вклинился коленом между ног, куснул плечо, сдвинув носом ворот, — Коноха довольно обхватил его шею и медленно потёрся о бедро. Сакуса прижал его к себе за поясницу, протиснул руку под рубашку и вклинился пятернёй в выемки между тентаклями.

— Го-осподи, Сакуса, — смеясь и задыхаясь, отозвался Коноха. Сакуса целовал его шею, массировал и оттягивал основания тентаклей, а Коноха подавался бёдрами навстречу и бормотал: — Хочу, я так тебя хочу.

Сакуса не успел опуститься на колени: вдалеке послышалось требовательное «Коноха!».

Коноха чертыхнулся и высунулся в коридор, оправляя одежду.

— Вот ты где. Совсем обалдел? — возмутилась Широфуку. — Ты приготовил ванную для гостей? А источники? Тогда помоги мне с закусками!

Коноха снова выругался, прижался к Сакусе губами напоследок и вручил нужный ключ вместе со всей связкой.

— Прости, — шепнул он. — Вечером, — и выскользнул за дверь.

— И приведи себя в порядок, а, — уже тише добавила Широфуку, и шаги смолкли.

Сакуса остался один. Он побродил по безлюдному пока этажу, сунулся в пустой обеденный зал — там напоролся на усмешку Сарукуя за барной стойкой и сразу ушёл. В итоге остановился перед дверью ванной.

С наслаждением избавившись от одежды, Сакуса быстро помылся, подхватил полотенце и, не тратя время на отмокание в ванне, вышел через дверцу к источникам.

От горячей воды даже камни вокруг были нагреты. Сакуса осторожно ступал по ним, чувствуя, как растекаются по стопам и щиколоткам мурашки. Попробовал пальцами ноги воду — и шагнул внутрь.

Горячая вода обняла тело, обволокла каждый сантиметр. Сакуса устроил полотенце на макушке и потянулся. Как же хорошо.

Ночью он не зря с боем прорывался из леса: кустарники и деревья окружали купальни сплошной стеной. Здесь даже царил полумрак, несмотря на солнечный день: только совсем вверху над горой виднелось безоблачное небо.

Было жарко, но не так, как на дороге, когда спина нагревалась и потела под пиджаком. Жар обволакивал со всех сторон, а пот сразу растворялся в воде. Сакуса совсем размяк, прикрыв глаза. В деревьях захлопала крыльями птица. Тихо, горячо и чисто, и никого вокруг. Хорошо.

Долго засиживаться в источниках не стоило, и Сакуса с сожалением поднялся, позволив себе только ещё постоять, пока щекотно стекала по телу вода.

Одежду он натянул с отвращением. Как было бы хорошо надеть сейчас что-нибудь чистое.

На ресепшене с книгой сидел Акааши. Сакуса прислушался к шороху листов, проходя за его спиной к лестнице, и вдруг увидел на столе рядом с его рукой фотографию. Она была приклеена к куску картона как к рамке и приставлена к боковой стенке, скрытая от глаз прибывающих стойкой.

Так хотелось посмотреть на неё. Сакуса молча стоял, соображая, как лучше попросить об этом, и не находил ответа. Акааши, видимо, устав, что у него стоят над душой, развернулся на крутящемся стуле. Отложил книгу на колени, посмотрел очень внимательно.

— Можно? — сдался Сакуса, кивнув на фотографию.

Акааши без слов дотянулся до картонки и протянул её Сакусе.

На фотографии были дети. Первым внимание привлекал Бокуто со своей энергичной позой и широченной улыбкой. Акааши тенью стоял рядом, и его сложно было не узнать: он едва изменился, только черты лица обточились по-взрослому и застыли. Счастливая Широфуку положила подбородок на макушку улыбчивой девочке. Коми отсутствовал: если Сакуса правильно понял рассказ Конохи, он появился позже. Зато нашёлся Сарукуй: его Сакуса узнал с трудом, по уже в детстве наметившемуся в углу рта изгибу.

Были и другие дети, которых он не узнавал. Всем им было по тринадцать-четырнадцать. Конохи среди них не было.

Сакуса с сожалением поставил фотографию на место. И увидел вторую, не замеченную ранее, рядом с парой засохших, выцветших лепестков.

Всё те же, только подростки. Их уже было меньше, зато присоединился Коми. Улыбчивая девочка забрала волосы в хвост. Бокуто обнимал их с Широфуку за плечи, Акааши был будто скопирован с предыдущей фотографии, даже выражение лица не поменялось. И Коноха. Здесь был Коноха.

Сперва показалось, что Сакуса уже видел эту фотографию: в досье, куда она перекочевала прямиком из лабораторных архивов. Чёрные волосы, надломленный взгляд, тощие плечи и впавшие щёки. Но всё-таки на этой Коноха был немного другой. Он несмело, пока болезненно улыбался.

Сколько, должно быть, времени ему понадобилось, чтобы прийти в себя.

Не обращая внимания на Акааши, Сакуса провёл пальцами по сфотографированному Конохе.

То, что он сначала принял за дефект снимка, оказалось краской в волосах: белый цвет разметался по голове Конохи беспорядочными нитями и целыми прядями.

— Коноха-сан не любит эту фотографию, постоянно её убирает, — подал голос Акааши, легонько поглаживая высушенные лепестки. — Но мы не даём выбросить. Он вернулся.

Его пальцы дрогнули, один из лепестков надломился. Но Акааши их не выбросил, осторожно отложил половинки в сторону.

— Как странно он покрасился, — заметил Сакуса.

И по изменившемуся лицу Акааши понял то, что должен был понять сразу. Акааши потемнел, угрожающе, как никогда не бывает с людьми. Сильно же он, должно быть, вышел из себя.

— Это седина, — звенящим голосом ответил Акааши, будто это Сакуса был во всём виноват. — Ещё вопросы?

Сакуса ещё раз погладил Коноху на фотографии.

— Нет, — ответил он и добавил: — Оформите мне ещё одну ночь?

Во второй половине дня начали прибывать гости. Начинались сумерки, один за другим зажглись десятки фонарей, светильников, лампочек. Один за другим поднимались в гостиницу люди. Сакуса наблюдал с веранды за размытой границей между ярким ореолом ближайшего фонаря и насыщенным синим воздухом и слушал, как они переговариваются, жалуются, смеются, как приветствует их Коноха.

— Хорошо размять ноги, а? — прокряхтел, добравшись на вершину лестницы, тот самый дедок, который назвал Коноху лисом.

— Твоим суставам хорошо только дома лежать, — возразила ему рядом бабка и обратилась к кому-то уже совсем другим голосом: — Милый!

Послышался смешок Конохи.

— Приятно видеть вас такой бодрой, Ито-сан.

— Приятно, приятно. А где моя славная девочка?

— Сколько можно говорить, — раздалось ворчание Бокуто, — что Акааши не девочка, старая вы…

— Болван! Я о Юкие-чан, — резко ответила бабка. Послышалось возмущённое «ай!» Бокуто.

— Я здесь, Ито-сан, — пропела Широфуку. — Скорее идём, пока женские часы не закончились. А вы пока выпейте саке.

Сакуса только слышал эту сцену, сидя за стеной, но легко представил, как Широфуку берёт эту бабку под локоть и помогает дойти до раздевалки, как одной лишь мимикой описывает своё возмущение Бокуто, как невозмутим Акааши.

Сумерки наливались всё гуще, зал за спиной Бокуто наполнился людьми. Стариками и детьми, семьями и парами. Между ними сновали Сарукуй с Акааши, оставившие Бокуто на ресепшене жаловаться самому себе.

Коноха появлялся то тут, то там, решая возникающие вопросы, с каждым успевал обмолвиться словом, подмигнуть, похлопать по плечу. Он постоянно носился, находясь одновременно в двух местах, столько успевал за рабочий день — теперь понятно, почему он всё время взъерошен.

Сакуса всё сидел на своей веранде отдельно от остальных, но стоило ему услышать насмешливый голос, оборачивался и смотрел на светлую фигуру, пока она снова не пропадала из виду. И каждый раз при взгляде на Коноху губы теплели улыбкой.

Ближе всего к Сакусе сидела молодая женщина со строгой стрижкой, наверняка бизнес-леди. Сакуса подумывал, не расспросить ли для отчёта и её. Пока он медлил, к ней подлетела вернувшаяся Широфуку, и строгая женщина расцвела скромной улыбкой. Они заболтали как давние подруги.

Сакуса уяснил главное правило этого места: всё здесь оборачивалось не тем, чем казалось сначала.

Нет, никому больше он мешать не будет, не будет расспрашивать, хватит.

У лестницы он столкнулся с Конохой. Тот улыбнулся, и захотелось взять его за руку и увести, закрыть собой и дать выдохнуть. Хотя бы смахнуть у него со лба чёлку. Но по коридору постоянно кто-нибудь проходил, и в дверной проём из зала они тоже были видны.

Коноха прислонился к перилам, делая передышку, и Сакуса сделал что мог: постоял с ним.

— О тебе в самом деле так хорошо думают, — заметил он, сцепив и расцепив ладони. — Если все горожане так расположены, кто… — он задумался, как лучше спросить «откуда ты знаешь о человеческой нетерпимости».

— Так было не всегда, — ответил Коноха и вздохнул. Развернулся к нему и опустил подбородок на перила. — Мы были детьми. Одинокими, испуганными, мир людей казался враждебным. И некоторые из них, — он кивнул на зал, — тоже.

— Ты смог их простить? — глядя на свои руки, уточнил Сакуса. Почему-то не получалось сейчас посмотреть на Коноху.

Тот дёрнул плечом. Сакуса всё-таки взглянул на него украдкой: Коноха задумчиво покусывал губы, между бровей напрягалась морщинка и снова разглаживалась.

— Мы повзрослели и изменились. Наверное, они тоже, — сказал он. — Живём дальше, — и улыбнулся Сакусе: — Я просто рад тому, как всё теперь.

Сакуса как никогда был близок к тому, чтобы украсть его у всех и закрыться на втором этаже.

— Кстати, Коноха, — выглянул из зала дедок, сжимая в пальцах чашечку саке. — На нижних ступенях фонари не горят. Как бы не навернуться.

— Коми, — прорычал Коноха и сразу унёсся.

Сакуса поднялся в свою комнату один. Потянулся, разминая мышцы плеч. Вдруг сообразил, что его не тянет мыть руки, и не вспомнил, когда делал это в последний раз. Похоже, когда мылся целиком перед купанием в источниках.

Он снял пиджак, стянул с шеи галстук, вдруг чувствуя себя дураком — Коноха же сказал: он не на работе. Расстегнул пуговицы на запястьях и покосился на портфель. Даже наглухо застёгнутый, он лежал как-то выразительно со своим содержимым из комбини.

Сакуса вздохнул и вытряхнул его прямо на пол, а потом скрылся в закутке с туалетом и раковиной. Голова немного кружилась.

* * *

Сгустился вечер, закончилась мужская смена и снова наступила женская. Разговоры, смех на первом этаже всё не стихали. На второй этаж никто не поднимался, и Сакуса спокойно сидел у себя, открыв для свежести окно: к счастью, оно выходило на глухую стену леса, и хоть голоса с источников и были слышны, сильно они не мешали.

Шагов Сакуса не услышал, поэтому когда в дверь поскреблись, он настороженно поднял голову.

— Коноха-сан? — уточнил он. Если не Коноха — не откроет.

— Я, я, — нетерпеливо ответил Коноха.

Он тщательно закрыл за собой дверь, в руках у него был похрустывающий свёрток. Юката, с чёрно-белым геометрическим рисунком. Нераспакованное.

— Я купил себе, но не надевал ещё ни разу, — объяснил Коноха. — Подумал, ты захочешь переодеться.

Он устало помассировал плечи и растянулся прямо на полу.

— Не думай, это не подарок, — пробормотал он в пол и перевернулся на спину. — Потом вернёшь. Можно я сниму рубашку? — пожаловался он. — Всё затекло.

Сакуса кивнул, всё ещё стискивая свёрток с новеньким юката.

Коноха с наслаждением стянул рубашку, повёл плечами, расправляя тентакли, и снова плюхнулся на пол.

— Я оставил вместо себя Сарукуя, — сообщил он и зевнул. — Меня отправили отдохнуть час-другой.

Он уткнулся лицом в согнутый локоть и затих. Сакуса, поддавшись привычкам этого места, не стал включать яркий верхний свет, только боковой, и сейчас он расцвечивал спину Конохи золотым, бросал причудливые тени от лениво разминаемых тентаклей. Сакуса отложил юката в сторону.

Даже на простое прикосновение всей ладонью Коноха отозвался довольным стоном. Сакуса размял напряжённую спину, разгладил, согревая мышцы, и начал массировать.

Он нажимал с силой, так что Коноха охал, придавленный к полу, но против и слова не сказал. Когда Сакуса надавливал между тентаклей, он постанывал, когда обхватывал их и сминал ладонями, оттягивая, — вздыхал и выгибался. Постепенно мышцы расслабились, Коноха обмяк и, вслепую найдя его колено, поглаживал по шву.

Наклонившись к его спине, Сакуса услышал запах разогретой кожи. Не чувствуя отторжения, он прижался к основанию одного из тентаклей носом, обхватил губами.

Коноха перевернулся, в его блестящих глазах двумя красивыми мазками отражалась лампа.

— Снимай штаны, — велел он и потянулся к его ремню.

Он помог Сакусе избавиться от брюк, но на пуговицах рубашки его терпение истаяло. Когда он накинулся, укладываясь сверху, целуя, Сакуса поймал и прижал его к себе.

Коноха извивался на нём, пытаясь не разорвать поцелуя и одновременно стянуть с себя штаны. В итоге Сакуса стащил их до бёдер, а дальше Коноха справился сам, сначала ёрзая, затем сняв штанины ногами одну за другой.

Расстёгнутая рубашка так и болталась у Сакусы на локтях, сковывая движения, но Коноха не дал её снять: тентакли обвили и удерживали запястья. Раскрасневшийся Коноха оседлал его, упираясь ладонями в грудь.

Сакуса попробовал напрячь мышцы: да, если он захочет, то вырвется, тентакли Конохи не были сильнее его рук. Он расслабился.

— Вставишь мне? — сразу поставил он Коноху перед фактом.

Коноха потрогал его между ягодиц и восхищённо раскрыл глаза. Руки его по-прежнему были у Сакусы на груди.

Сразу несколько тентаклей проникли в трусы и заскользили, натягивая ткань. Тепло, немного щекотно и очень, очень приятно. Они ловко сплетались вокруг члена, гладили кончиками внутреннюю сторону бёдер, будто обволакивая каждое чувствительное место.

Сакуса выгнулся, приподнимая зад, и Коноха тут же просунул ещё один тентакль под ягодицы. Он потёрся вокруг входа, надавливая, пока не проникая.

Сам Коноха ничего особо не делал, только согнул ему ноги в коленях и подполз ближе, легко покачивая бёдрами и потираясь сквозь трусы о Сакусу.

— Дай сюда один, — велел Сакуса. — Который ты ещё не успел никуда засунуть.

— Сюда? — не понял Коноха.

Сакуса открыл рот, не отводя взгляд, провёл языком по губе. Коноха со стоном потряс головой.

Ещё два тентакля скользнули по груди Сакусы. Один замер под ключицами, другой забрался по подбородку, и Сакуса поймал его ртом.

Коноха по-прежнему удерживал его руки, сам цеплялся за его колени. Сакуса, разведя ноги, посасывал его тентакль, слыша сбивчивое дыхание Конохи, чувствуя, как он трётся об него, как мокро и хорошо от беспорядочного движения в трусах.

Все тентакли вдруг ослабли, отпустили его.

— Перевернись, — Коноха сглотнул. — Встань на колени, руки за спину.

Сакуса подчинился. Коноха тут же снова крепко обвил его запястья. Сакуса хотел сказать, что трусы всё ещё на нём, но другие тентакли поползли по бёдрам, подхватывая и стягивая ткань под ягодицы.

Коноха прижался грудью к его спине.

— В тентаклях нет костей или пещеристых тел, только соединительная ткань и мышцы, — шепнул он на ухо, касаясь пальцами входа. — Поэтому расслабься.

Сакуса выдохнул, честно пытаясь расслабиться. Он чувствовал сразу два тентаклевых кончика на ягодицах, и внизу живота потянуло, когда они протиснулись внутрь. Сначала один, потом второй, Коноха помогал им, разведя вход пальцами. Они проталкивались внутри, такие подвижные, и Сакуса чувствовал каждое мышечное сокращение.

Тентакли обвивались друг о друга внутри него, ёрзали их юркие кончики. Коноха ласкал его пальцами по чувствительному входу, поглаживал член. Руки были сведены за спиной, и Сакуса ни о чём, ни о чём не думал, плывя от удовольствия.

Другие тентакли, на этот раз два, снова толкнулись в рот, растягивая губы. Сакуса низко застонал, втягивая их, трогая языком.

Коноха вжимался членом в бедро. Тентакли вдруг выскользнули из задницы, невольно заставляя податься следом. Коноха сжал зубами его ухо.

— Можно? — спросил он, разводя ягодицы в стороны.

Во рту всё ещё двигались тентакли, мокрые от слюны, поэтому Сакуса нетерпеливо толкнул его бедром. Можно.

Член плавно въехал внутрь, будто Коноха растягивал удовольствие. Войдя до основания, он крупно вздрогнул, его горячее дыхание стекало по шее вниз.

Коноха обхватил его поперёк груди и задвигал бёдрами.

Удовольствие вспышками отзывалось на каждый резкий толчок, Сакуса был обездвижен, расслаблен, Коноха прижимался к его спине, входя раз за разом, и под рёбрами эхом жгли искорки какого-то восторга. Как сладко было полностью передать контроль и просто получать удовольствие.

Это было возможно только с кем-то вроде Конохи. Нелепым, ворчливым, лёгким, принимающим. Искрящимся, даже в темноте.

Хотелось выразить эту признательность, сделать ему так же хорошо, но Сакуса сейчас был ограничен в возможностях. Рот был заткнут тентаклями, и к лучшему: он был готов бездумно бормотать «ещё, ещё», «вот так хорошо», «ты потрясающий», «не останавливайся, ни за что» — вещи, за которые потом стало бы стыдно. Поэтому он сделал что мог: с силой сосал тентакли, позволяя им обвиваться вокруг языка, тереться о щёки, и сжался на члене.

Коноха сбился и стал входить сильнее. Обвил тентаклями его бёдра, крепко сжимая их, почти до боли, и Сакуса чувствовал, с каким удовольствием отзывается на это, снова невольно стискивая в себе его член.

По его собственному члену мокро стекали капли смазки: Коноха, продолжая толкаться, придерживал его под головкой, поглаживая её, и капли соскальзывали к его пальцу, огибали и текли по стволу.

Коноха обвил его целиком, своими тентаклями, руками, удерживал ноги, руки, грудь, член, был внутри, не давал говорить. Сакуса говорил, что поцелуй с ним был пожаром? А что тогда это?

— Хочу кончить, — простонал Коноха, и Сакуса мотнул головой: «Не внутрь».

Коноха убрал руку с груди и сгрёб его волосы, натягивая. Ладонь на члене крепко сжалась в кулак, Коноха стремительно въехал в него ещё раз, другой, а потом вынул, со стоном вжался в него, и по пояснице, между ягодиц потекла сперма.

Сакусе этого хватило. Ощущения его прикосновений везде, его горячего тела, пальцев в волосах, поцелуев в плечо. Каждая мышца в теле заныла от наслаждения, его смело, нестерпимо, Коноха ослабил хватку, и Сакуса упал на грудь, по-прежнему с руками за спиной, и кончил ему в кулак. Он долго вздрагивал от волн оргазма, и Коноха ласково водил по его члену, выжимая остатки удовольствия.

Сакуса даже не видел перед собой ничего: в глазах потемнело. И не слышал: в ушах грохотала кровь. Зато остро чувствовал всем телом: дыхание на плече — похоже, Коноха что-то шептал, — как он отводит прилипшие к щеке пряди и гладит его по бедру. Тентакли выскользнули изо рта, и Сакуса хватал воздух.

Какое-то прекрасное, сносящее безумие.

Сакуса медленно, постепенно приходил в себя. Тихонько ходил по комнате Коноха, шумела вода, Сакуса чувствовал, что его обтирают тёплым полотенцем: спину, промежность, ноги, потом всего. Потом всё стихло, футон за спиной прогнулся, и Коноха улёгся рядом. Сакуса по-прежнему ни о чём не думал и слушал его тихую болтовню.

— …когда у нас началось, ну, половое созревание. Это вообще был единственный момент, когда они остро позавидовали моему чудачеству. А я так ошалел от открывшихся перспектив, что даже не обращал на это внимание, забивался куда-нибудь при первой возможности и играл с собой. Было охрененно, — Коноха негромко рассмеялся. — Широфуку воротила нос, ну да девчонкам крышу снесло немного позже.

Сакуса прижимался щекой и носом к подушке, рассматривая светлый узор. Спросил, пока в голове не уложился стройный порядок из «этого делать не стоит» и «а это — нельзя» и ограничители не успели встать на место:

— У тебя много было?..

Сейчас им не владела злая, тёмная ревность, как в случае с тентаклем на шее Бокуто. Просто хотелось узнать что-нибудь о Конохе. Для себя.

— Ну, ребята были, — задумался Коноха.

— Я имел в виду секс, — уточнил Сакуса с опаской.

— Ну да, — согласился Коноха. — И одна большая любовь. Мне было восемнадцать, ему чуть больше. Я каждый день бегал в город, чтобы его увидеть. Он, знаешь, был некрасивым, но таким, — он пощёлкал пальцами, — что глаз было не отвести. Потом он уехал и так и не узнал о моих страданиях, — вздохнул Коноха. — Хотя если про секс, то были ещё двое из города, но это было так мимолётно, они даже о тентаклях не узнали.

Сакуса подвигал рукой затёкшую челюсть, разминая, и потёр растянутые губы. Перевернулся на спину. Коноха лежал на боку, опёршись на локоть и подставив ладонь под щёку, и смотрел на него.

— А ты? — поинтересовался он охотно, и свет от лампы снова отражался в его глазах. — И я не про секс.

— Тебе не пора идти?

Коноха хохотнул, зажмурившись.

— Я полежу ещё немного. Не увиливай.

Сакуса выдохнул. Иногда он встречался с кем-нибудь на пару раз, но если Коноха хотел знать не про секс…

— В старшей школе, — решившись, медленно начал он. — Он был игроком из другой команды. Он тоже не узнал, — Сакуса не стал называть имён: ни к чему Конохе было знать, что однажды он был влюблён в известного теперь игрока. — Это было… как одержимость. Тяжело. Душно. Мне не понравилось.

Воспоминания неторопливо взвились в голове. Это была нерадостная память, тоскливая, тёмная, но уже затянувшаяся и оставшаяся с ним навсегда.

Коноха вздохнул и поудобнее устроил щёку на ладони.

— Расскажи ещё что-нибудь о себе, — попросил он. Один из тентаклей успокаивающе лёг на талию, и Сакуса машинально погладил его рукой. — Ты говорил про команду? Занимался спортом?

— Волейбол.

— Серьёзно? — восхитился Коноха. — Дай угадаю: доигровщик?

Сакуса кивнул.

— Я тоже! В смысле, — спохватился Коноха, — я кем только не был, я мастер на все руки! — он двусмысленно пошевелил тентаклями, приподняв их над плечом. — Но формально — доигровщиком. Мы играли с ребятами. Обычно ночью, когда городская площадка была пуста, — он улыбнулся: — Ты был крут?

Сакуса снова кивнул.

— Да. И мне нравилось. Я даже, — он задумался, рассказывать или нет про сборы. — Мы брали кубок, и не раз. Академия Итачияма.

— Ого! — Неприкрытое восхищение Конохи грело. — Обалдеть. Так ты был одним из лучших? Не захотелось в большой спорт?

Рука Сакусы замерла на его тентакле, но возобновила осторожные поглаживания. Кожа тентакля покрылась мурашками.

— Меня выгнали из дома, — признался он и сжал губы. Никто, кроме Комори, об этом не знал, а о том, почему именно, он не рассказал даже Комори, боясь, что от него отвернётся последний человек. — Нужно было работать, а учёба была просто, — он со свистом выдохнул сквозь зубы. Учёба была зубодробительная. — На волейбол не было времени, — на самом деле даже на сон не было. Сакуса думал, что свихнётся. — Было тяжело. У меня обострилось, — он поморщился, взмахнув в воздухе пальцами, пересушенными от постоянного мытья, — всё, что могло обостриться.

Коноха поглаживал кончиками пальцев кожу головы у виска, проводил по прядям, распрямляя, чтобы отпустить и увидеть, как они снова свиваются.

— Что ты подумал, когда меня увидел? — потребовал Сакуса откровенности за откровенность.

— Кроме того, что ты адски красивый? — улыбнулся Коноха. Сакуса фыркнул. — Ну, ты… Будешь смеяться, но ладно, — он поёрзал. — Что ты словно натянутая струна. Что ты такой осязаемый, чёткий, но так остро хочешь быть не собой или хотя бы вне своего тела, что будто дрожишь по контуру, — Коноха провёл вдоль линии его челюсти, не прикасаясь. — Знаешь, когда внутреннее и внешнее давление не совпадает. Страшно и красиво, — Коноха неловко вытянул угол рта. — Как-то так.

— Тебе бы книги писать, — хмыкнул Сакуса. По спине пробежал холодок. И вместе с тем было как-то… приятно, что его увидели, по-настоящему.

— О, а я писал, — оживился Коноха. — Про нашу компанию. Мы с Широфуку. Придумывали приключения, целые тетради исписывали. Потом их нашли Бокуто с Коми, читали вслух и ржали. Мне было так стыдно, что я свалил всё на Широфуку. Она была вся красная от стыда и злости, — Коноха так увлечённо рассказывал об их общем прошлом, что Сакуса, несмотря на клубящуюся где-то внутри зависть, хотел слушать ещё. — В общем, — закончил Коноха, — я подумал, что уже знаю тебя, хоть и вижу в первый раз. Могу с одного взгляда придумать всё, что с тобой произошло.

— Пожалуйста, не придумывай, — попросил Сакуса, снова чувствуя щекочущее ощущение собственной видимости. — Моя жизнь — не какая-то история.

— Я имел в виду, — Коноха набрал в грудь воздуха, — что с первого взгляда подумал: он свой.

Как странно было лежать и делиться личным, слушать откровения в ответ, с почти случайным человеком. А может, как раз ничего странного выложить всё попутчику, с которым больше не увидишься.

— Вот как.

— Ага.

Сакуса лёг на бок, прижавшись лицом к груди Конохи, и закрыл глаза. Пальцы в волосах замерли, но Сакуса попросил:

— Не останавливайся, — и Коноха, тихо фыркнув, возобновил поглаживания.

Завтра Сакуса уедет, а пока можно брать всё, что хочется. Всё, что ему предлагают.

Под закрытыми глазами крутился сон, голова уплывала. Он услышал сквозь дрёму, что Коноха поднялся.

— Ты был прав, Коноха-сан, — сонно сказал Сакуса ему в спину. Добавил, когда тот с удивлением обернулся. — Когда говорил, что мне понравится.

Коноха тепло улыбнулся, так что даже согрелось в груди:

— Отдыхай, — затем выключил свет и тихо задвинул за собой дверь.

* * *

Проснулся Сакуса в полной темноте. Прислушался к телу: каждая клеточка ощущалась отдохнувшей. Дотянулся до телефона, сощурился от белого света. Начало двенадцатого.

На ощупь нашёл хрустящий свёрток, развернул мягкую ткань. К чистому юката самому хотелось помыться.

Он затянул пояс, наконец-то без отвращения чувствуя, как уютно ощущается на коже ткань, и спустился.

Вся компания нашлась на дальних диванчиках в зале. Из десятков светильников горели только три, рядом с ними, остальное помещение утопало в полумраке. Сакуса решал, присоединиться ли к ним или остаться в отдалении в тени.

— А где твой деревянный друг? — вдруг громко спросил Бокуто. Сакуса был уверен, что Бокуто его заметил.

— В шкафу, с остальными игрушками, — отозвался Коноха. — Я уединяюсь с ним в минуты печали. Ты клеишься, что ли, что за вопрос?

— Я думаю, Бокуто-сан обо мне, — уронил Сакуса, подойдя ближе.

Коноха обернулся, положил подбородок на спинку дивана.

— Сакуса, — он расплылся в улыбке. — Присоединяйся.

Бокуто развалился на другом диване. К его левому плечу привалилась Широфуку, протянувшая ноги к Коми на кресле, на коленях у Бокуто была голова Акааши. Он сразу выпрямился, заметив Сакусу.

Коноха похлопал по месту рядом с собой. Он тоже переоделся в домашнее юката, на этот раз в полоску помельче. Юката было завязано небрежно, и из рукавов, из выреза выглядывали тентакли. Сакуса опустился рядом.

Они все продолжили переговариваться, потеряв к нему интерес, и Сакуса постепенно расслабился. Откинулся на спинку, их с Конохой плечи соприкасались.

— Если всё станет по-серьёзному, нам понадобится новый персонал. Я уже не буду успевать убираться во всех номерах, — говорил Коноха. Он обвил тентаклем одну из кружек на низеньком столе и поднёс ко рту. — Да и Широфуку будет нужен помощник. И кто-нибудь всегда должен быть за стойкой, а у Сузумеды будут свои дела. Уже три человека.

— Три человека, лояльных к управляющему-диковинке, — сказал Акааши. — К начальнику-диковинке.

— Ну кто, скажи, устоит перед тентаклями? — со смехом вздохнул Коноха и крепче прижался к Сакусе плечом. Сакуса уловил пару насмешливых взглядов, но веселье это было добрым, и он не напрягся.

— У меня есть знакомый, — вдруг сказал он. — Строитель. Их бригада занимается реставрацией и перестройкой. Фирма небольшая и без вековой репутации, но они хороши и любят своё дело, — Сакуса немного подумал. — Он мог бы приехать и оценить, во сколько вам это обойдётся. Пока неформально. В обмен на бесплатные источники, — добавил он. Комори скажет ему спасибо.

Акааши внимательно посмотрел на него, Широфуку заинтересованно приподнялась. Бокуто дёрнул плечом, разрешая.

— Конечно, — обрадовалась Широфуку, когда они все переглянулись и взглядами договорились, что никто не против. — Зовите его.

Сакуса достал из кармана в рукаве телефон, набрал сообщение.

Комори ответил тут же. Он всегда был лёгок на подъём, но бурные смайлики и восклицательные знаки в сообщении были вызваны не иначе как волшебным сочетанием слов «гостиница» и «источники». Сакуса сбросил ему адрес, предупредив, что добираться надо сначала на электричке, затем на автобусе.

«Завтра буду», — ответил Комори.

— Можно было бы нанять диковинок? — продолжил разговор Сарукуй. Его поддержали одобрительным бормотанием.

— Почему вы не сделаете всю гостиницу — для диковинок?

Воцарилось молчание, стоило Сакусе это сказать. Стал слышен гул ночных насекомых. Сакуса уточнил:

— Для людей, но и для диковинок тоже. Открыто. Чтобы они могли… расслабиться и отдохнуть, не скрываясь.

Не успел он договорить, как хором воскликнули:

— Я же говорил!

— Я же говорила! — Коноха и Широфуку.

Коноха вскочил, два его тентакля взволнованно обвились друг вокруг друга.

— Это было бы так круто, — забормотал он. — Вы только представьте! Уютный уголок, в который диковинки съезжались бы со всей страны.

— После ремонта сможем поднять ценник, — подхватила Широфуку. — Давно пора.

— Акааши написал бы о нас пару статеек, — посмеиваясь, добавил Сарукуй, но Акааши возразил:

— Вообще-то я деловой журналистикой занимаюсь.

— Представь, Широфуку, о тебе наконец все узнают, — Коноха подхватил её за руки и закружил. — Ты ведь прекрасно готовишь!

Раскрасневшаяся Широфуку, смеясь, плюхнулась обратно.

— Только нужен будет сотрудник-человек, — поднял брови Коми. — Чтобы показать, что мы работаем со всеми.

— У нас есть Сарукуй, — указал на него Коноха. Сарукуй насмешливо поднял брови. — Хотя ты прав, он не сотрудник. Зато человек!

— Как и все мы здесь, — выразительно обратился Акааши к Сакусе. Послышались смешки.

— Кроме меня, конечно. Я стопроцентная и единственная здесь диковинка, — Коноха с достоинством поклонился, ещё больше всех развеселив. — Известный на всю страну управляющий, мастер на все руки Коноха-сан, — и он картинно прикоснулся к груди, важно прикрыв глаза.

— Он имеет в виду, что ничего не умеет толком, — поделился с Сакусой Коми под шиканье Конохи, но тот тут же отвлёкся, задумчиво сжав подбородок:

— Нам нужно наконец хорошее название.

— Нет.

Все замолчали.

— Бокуто…

— Нет, — повторил Бокуто, хмурясь. Глаза у него сверкали.

— Все уже за, — потянула его за ухо Широфуку. — Только ты упрямишься.

— Бокуто, — Коноха опустился перед ним, положил подбородок на колени. — Это страшно. Я понимаю…

— Ни с одним из вас больше ничего не случится, — резко перебил его Бокуто и сжал плечо Конохи. Тот со вздохом поднялся.

— Подумай хотя бы, — добавил Коноха, садясь обратно к Сакусе.

Воцарившуюся неловкость преодолевали осторожными фразами, пробуя её на прочность. Мало-помалу лёгкий разговор возобновился, атмосфера снова стала дружелюбной. Сакуса больше не принимал участия в беседе, только слушал. Он узнал, что, оказывается, Коноха, Широфуку и Сарукуй проживают здесь официально и что придумать, как оформить регистрацию, было той ещё головной болью. Что Сузумеда училась в том же университете, что и Акааши, вдохновившись его успехом: тот рассказал, что её признают даже суровые профессора, от которых ему никак было не добиться похвалы. Ещё узнал, что Широфуку, оказывается, была лучшей ученицей в своём колледже и что получила приглашение на крутые курсы в столицу, но испугалась. Что Бокуто едва прошёл в университет, зато почти сразу получил спортивную стипендию, что Коми с Сарукуем тоже закончили колледжи… Он начал набрасывать в голове характеристики, но Коноха легко, не стесняясь, сжал его ладонь, и эти мысли потухли.

Сакуса неловко высвободился и зашёл за барную стойку, ища воду. Коноха поднялся следом, встал среди рядка высоких стульев и наблюдал, как он протирает стакан и откручивает крышку бутылки.

— Ты можешь… — Коноха облокотился на столешницу и покусал губу. — Всем всё равно, — наконец поднял он взгляд. — После всяких чудачеств такие вещи перестают казаться странностью, — он опустил подбородок на ладонь и взглянул на Сакусу с теплотой. — Тем более такая замечательная вещь, что тебе кто-то нравится.

Сакуса поболтал остатками воды на дне. Вот наглец.

— Это не странно. Чудачества, — сказал он и допил.

— Как скажешь, — согласился Коноха. — Я тебе то же говорю.

Он был такой красивый сейчас со своим тёплым прищуром. Сакуса провёл пальцем по его губе, убедившись, что на них не смотрят. Коноха приоткрыл рот, глядя на него, и слегка прикусил подушечку пальца.

— Возвращайся, — сказал он Сакусе, оттолкнувшись от столешницы, и вернулся на диван.

Сакуса глубоко вдохнул, медленно выдохнул — и присоединился.

Снова плавно текли разговоры. Сакуса поколебался и опустил подбородок на плечо Конохе. Никто не уделил этому внимания, и он расслабил напряжённую спину.

Коми вдруг сказанул что-то такое о Сарукуе и Широфуку, взглянул игриво, что Сакусе вспомнились слова Конохи.

— А вы, — начал он и дёрнул в воздухе пальцами, не зная, как спросить, не встречаются ли они все.

Внезапно первым его понял Бокуто. Фыркнул:

— Да мы тут подростками все перетр… Акааши! — воскликнул он обиженно и зажал ладонью бок. Акааши убрал острый локоть.

— Нет, господин… Сакуса-сан, — невозмутимо ответил Акааши. — Мы все друзья.

Дальше Сакуса уже не слушал их смешки и подначивания. Он совсем привалился к Конохе, обняв, под щекой было его тёплое плечо. Было спокойно. Его не игнорировали, но просто не обращали внимания, мягко принимая, и Сакуса понял, что всегда чувствовал себя будто в центре внимания огромной толпы, а сейчас с него вдруг отвели прожекторы, давая возможность выдохнуть. Позволяя раствориться, быть тем, какой он есть, и почувствовать себя частью чего-то. Эти диковинки постарались его принять.

Сакуса ошибся. Вот какое здесь было главное правило.

Разговоры умолкли, превратившись в отдельные фразы. Сакуса дремал. Один за другим ребята вставали, зевая, и расходились.

Он открыл глаза, сонно моргая. Никого не было, горела только одна лампа над стойкой. Под щекой был тёплый живот Конохи: видимо, Сакуса совсем повалил его во сне, обхватив за пояс. Сам Коноха полулежал на подлокотнике, позволив устроиться у него между ног, и что-то читал на телефоне.

— Проснулся.

Он отложил телефон, и белый свет от экрана перестал ложиться на его лицо. Сакуса упёр подбородок ему в живот, ещё не до конца избавившись от дремотного морока. Коноха легонько потянул его за прядь.

— Они такие красивые, — он накрутил прядь на палец, — что их хочется сожрать.

— Только я начинаю думать, что ты нормальный, — хрипло ответил Сакуса и прочистил горло, — как ты выдаёшь что-нибудь такое.

— За кого ты меня принимаешь, конечно, я ненормальный, — обиделся Коноха. — И доволен этим. Спать? — он поёрзал.

Сакуса с неохотой сел и снова зевнул, Коноха его зевок отразил, сладко потянувшись.

Перед лестницей Сакуса остановился, глядя в коридор. Раздвижные двери, в которые он упирался, были приоткрыты, и сквозь них лился приятный свет. Слышалось уханье.

Внутренний двор. Там он ещё не был.

Похоже, это было единственное место, где за растениями ухаживали. Цветы были аккуратно высажены, кустарники подстрижены, стволы деревьев ограничивали перегородки. Под крышей висели гирлянды фонариков, ещё несколько бумажных, покрупнее, покачивались на ветках, приводя в движение все тени.

Цепляясь когтями за толстую ветку, на дереве сидела сова, повернувшись к ним пёстрой спинкой. Когда Сакуса спустился на вычищенные камни, сова развернула шею на сто восемьдесят градусов, демонстрируя шикарные брови, и угрюмо покосилась на них.

— Прямо Бокуто-сан, — пробормотал Сакуса.

— Я думаю, это уже пятое поколение Бокуто, — поделился Коноха. Пришлось объяснять: — Мы были в восторге, когда обнаружили, что здесь живут совы. Я хотел назвать самого шикарного Прекрасный Господин Коноха, но Бокуто успел первым. Засранец. Но он в самом деле был похож на Бокуто, — вздохнул он. — Ещё была совушка, которую застолбила Широфуку. А потом у них появились совята. Широфуку с Бокуто было неловко, но мы страшно веселились.

Сова презрительно отвернулась от них, а потом сорвалась, шумно захлопав крыльями. Ветки закачались и успокоились.

— Коноха-сан, почему ты? — спросил Сакуса, рассматривая ажурные тени от листьев. — Бокуто-сан, похоже, всегда первый. Почему в лабораторию попал ты?

Коноха задумался, обхватив локти. Тентакли втянулись, спрятавшись под одеждой.

— Извини. Не отвечай.

— Соломинка, — посмотрел на него Коноха. — Они ведь не называли это лабораторией. Говорили, что там есть школа, больница, еды вдоволь — всё для таких как мы. Как я, — поправился он. — Мы представляли, будто это такая академия, где каждому чудачеству нашлось бы применение, хотели быть супергероями, — он горестно усмехнулся. — Мы… туда чуть не ломанулись все мои друзья-диковинки, слава богу, хватило ума кого-то отправить первым. На разведку, — он пошаркал сандалией по камню. — Выбирали по праву старшинства. Вообще-то самый старший из нас Сарукуй, но он не мог. К тому же мы с Бок… с моим крикливым другом были в этом месте первыми. Мы подрались и чуть насмерть не рассорились. В итоге решили всё по-мужски, битвой удачи. Я просто вытянул длинную соломинку, — прошептал Коноха и тоскливо улыбнулся. — Бокуто дулся, а я был так рад. Так…

Он замолчал и обхватил себя за плечи.

— Не доверяйте добрым людям, которые дают приятные обещания, — наконец закончил он. — Вот что мы уяснили.

— А гостиница? — Коноха взглянул на Сакусу удивлённо. — Кто будет владеть гостиницей, вы тоже решали соломинками?

— Ага, — улыбнулся Коноха. — Но мы были научены горьким опытом. В тот раз короткая соломинка означала непонятную ответственность, неизвестность, тот, кому она достанется, должен был стать владельцем. Никто не хотел её вытаскивать. И мы должны были разыграть её между нами двумя, по праву старшинства, — Коноха неторопливо прошёлся вдоль двора. — Я снова вытянул длинную. Но на этот раз всё обошлось.

— Коноха-сан, — осторожно начал Сакуса, двигаясь следом. — Гостиница, источники — ими ведь кто-то владел до вас? Как получилось, что такое место досталось…

— Не спрашивай.

— …группке детей?

Коноха взглянул на него, и его потемневшие глаза, исказившееся от горечи лицо отбросили к воспоминаниям о его фотографии в досье.

— Пожалуйста, не спрашивай, — повторил он. — Я не хочу врать и не расскажу правды.

Сакуса опустил подбородок. Ладно.

— Никто этим не гордится, — только и сказал Коноха.

Коноху и его друзей объединило печальное детство, они росли, заботясь друг о друге, разделили всю бурю взросления — логично, что нашлось место и для общей страшной тайны. Даже если это было преступление, после всего, что узнал, Сакуса не мог требовать ответа.

Он коснулся плеча Конохи и вернулся к дверям.

Коноха снова прошёл за ним до самой комнаты, и Сакуса ничего не сказал, когда он скользнул внутрь. Только обхватил его лицо, не дав включить свет, и поцеловал в темноте.

У Конохи были такие губы, хотелось целовать и целовать.

Когда они улеглись и Коноха перестал ёрзать, наконец устроившись, Сакуса накинул одно одеяло на другое и обнял, прижался к нему со спины. Под носом оказался тот самый срезанный тентакль, и все истории Конохи, то, какой он был сейчас, его отношение к Сакусе — всё закружилось в голове, сдавило грудь.

Сакуса не смог поцеловать ему прямо темнеющий срез, не смог коснуться заросшей раны. Прижался губами рядом.

— Ты прекрасен, — прошептал он и несмело коснулся губами ещё раз, надеясь, что Коноха его расслышал: он не смог бы это повторить.

Сердце Конохи под рукой заколотилось.

Сакуса прислушивался к этому торопливому стуку, чувствовал, как он успокаивается и замедляется, и под ровное, уверенное биение провалился в сон.

Позже он почувствовал в полусне, как Коноха перевернулся в его руках, прижался носом к ключицам. Каждое ленивое, сонное движение чувствительно отзывалось в теле. Коноха крепко обнял его, и Сакуса вклинил ему между ног бедро. Коноха вздохнул, не просыпаясь, и Сакуса тоже плавал в тёплой полуосознанной дрёме. Под животом было твёрдо, они лениво тёрлись друг о друга под одеялом, вздыхая от нарастающего жаркого удовольствия. К ягодицам прижались тентакли, поглаживая, и Сакуса был уверен, что Коноха сейчас ласкает и себя тоже.

Коноха вытянулся, вжавшись в него бёдрами, дёрнулся пару раз и расслабился. Сакуса стиснул коленями его ногу, потёрся членом и тоже кончил. Жар расходился так же медленно, как и скапливался, и Сакуса ещё долго покачивался на этих приятных волнах.

Он смог сбросить с себя оцепенение где-то через час. Сходил в туалет, понял, что раковиной и полотенцем тут не отделаешься.

Тентакли Конохи вытянулись по полу, как каркас крыла. Сакуса прошёл к двери, осторожно переступая.

Коноха взвился, когда он всё-таки наступил на кончик одного из тентаклей.

— Прости.

Коноха неразборчиво что-то пробормотал во сне и опустился на подушку.

Сакуса спустился, взял с ресепшена ключ от ванной. Помылся, с трудом разлепляя веки, вернул всё на место.

Обратно в комнату он заходил с осторожностью, чтобы снова ничего не придавить. Беспокоился зря: в свете коридорной гирлянды было видно, что Коноха поджал тентакли, и те кольцами свились у него за спиной.

Сакуса упал рядом, подлез под его руку и заснул, на этот раз до утра.

* * *

С утра приехал Комори.

— Дом — супер, — мгновенно оценил он и похлопал по дверному косяку, будто поздоровался. — Привет, Сакуса.

— Привет.

Коноха смотрел на них с любопытством.

Комори присел, трогая пол и чему-то кивая. Из зала высунулась Широфуку.

— Ого, а кто это у нас такой… очаровательный, — запнулась она, когда Комори выпрямился. Лицо у него было детское, но ростом он был не ниже Конохи.

— Да это же вы, — улыбнулся ей Комори. Широфуку с интересом наклонила голову. — Комори Мотоя.

— Юкие, — представилась та.

— То есть не Широфуку, да? — с ворчанием показался Бокуто, снова в солнцезащитных очках. — Сразу Юкие.

Широфуку шикнула.

— Коноха, — наклонился Бокуто к его уху, едва ли понижая голос. — Я не знаю, может, он ещё родителей своих приведёт? — спросил он, кивая на Сакусу.

— Э, нет, — давя улыбку, ответил Коноха. — Не волнуйся.

— Бокуто Котаро, — громко поприветствовал его Комори. Бокуто с подозрением обернулся на него. Сакуса готов был поспорить, что услышал в его бормотании «как он узнал?». — Вы же Бокуто, я не ошибся? Из сборной? У вас крутой удар!

Счастливый Бокуто расправил плечи и выпятил грудь, мгновенно позабыв про свои подозрения.

— А знаете, мой друг, — Комори бесцеремонно ткнул за спину, на Сакусу, — был лучшим доигровщиком в старшей школе, — похвастался он. — По стране.

— Вот этот? — Бокуто с неверием указал пальцем на Сакусу. Сакуса мрачно посмотрел в ответ. — Пф-ф, — вздёрнул нос Бокуто. — Я — лучший доигровщик в премьер-лиге. А может, и в Азии! — заявил он, проигнорировав скепсис во взглядах Акааши и Конохи.

— Да, но мы были на молодёжных сборах, — упёр кулаки в бока Комори. — Оба, вообще-то. Я неплохой либеро.

«Неплохой» — это он поскромничал. Сакуса отлично помнил, что неплохих на сборы не берут.

Бокуто поражённо застыл. Похоже, это был удар ниже пояса: он-то только в университете вышел на большой уровень. Когда Сакуса уже оставил волейбол.

— Интересно, кто из вас сильнее, — протянул Комори и, щурясь, потёр подбородок.

Сакуса покосился на его ухмылочку. Вот провокатор.

Бокуто закатал рукава, готовый прямо сейчас, без площадки выяснить, кто из них сильнее и круче. Перед ним вырос Акааши, оттеснив Бокуто в сторону.

— Давайте я покажу вам гостиницу, — предложил он.

Теперь, когда Комори получил всеобщее расположение, они наконец-то перейдут к делу.

— Показывайте, — кивнул он и достал телефон, сразу делая пару снимков.

На экскурсию Сакуса с ними не пошёл, остался в зале. Лишь слышал в отдалении громкий голос Комори и как они обсуждают ремонт.

Что именно обсуждали, он узнал, только когда они вернулись и расселись вокруг стола.

— Да, стоимость прикину, неофициально, — Комори почесал бровь, — только скажите, чего ещё хотите.

— Раздельные ванные! — тут же встряла Широфуку.

— Хорошую звукоизоляцию, — Коми покосился на Коноху. Коноха оскорблённо вздёрнул нос.

— Много света! — раскинул руки Бокуто. Сакусе померещилось, что по волосам у него проскочили огоньки и за тёмным очками коротко вспыхнуло. Но это могла быть лишь игра солнца. — Может, сделать эту стену стеклянной?

— Согласен, — кивнул Акааши, глядя вовсе не на стену.

Они начали спорить, и Сакуса отрешился от их галдежа.

Вскоре они успокоились, вроде договорившись. Сакуса смотрел на Коноху с Комори и всё больше мрачнел. Вот Коноха широко улыбнулся ему, так что от ревности свело скулы. Вот Комори хлопнул его по плечу. Сакуса сердито выдохнул, не понимая, что бесит его больше.

— Приятно видеть Сакусу таким расслабленным, — поделился Комори. Коноха выгнул бровь:

— То есть вот это он расслабленный?

Сакуса, услышав, что они о нём, уставился на них с раздражением. Коноха ему подмигнул, а у Комори к его раздражению давно был иммунитет.

Когда они наконец разобрались с проектом, Комори хлопнул ладонями:

— Источники! — и сладко зажмурился.

Он нашёл себе компанию в лице Коми и тут же улизнул.

Коноха тронул Сакусу за плечо, кивнул на дверь.

— Наверное, у нас есть час или два.

Ни двух часов, ни часа у них не оказалось: пришли новые гости. Сакуса закрылся было у себя, но в комнате было так тоскливо, что он нашёл угол веранды, в котором его было не заметно из зала, и провёл последние часы в одиночестве.

Только когда вернулся отдохнувший Комори, предупредил, что скоро автобус, и согласился напоследок разделить с Широфуку чай, стало наконец ясно: всё. Пора собираться.

А он всё ещё был в юката Конохи.

Он в последний раз поднялся в комнату номер десять. Упаковал себя в костюм, затянул на горле галстук. Подхватил портфель.

За дверью столкнулся с Конохой.

— Я оставил гостей на ребят, — сообщил он, заглядывая в глаза. — Провожу тебя.

Сакуса удержал его. Коноха встал на цыпочки, и они коснулись друг друга губами.

— Знаешь, — поделился Коноха, спускаясь за ним по лестнице. — Мне кажется, что ты исчезнешь. — Сакуса остановился, обернулся. Коноха стоял на пару ступеней выше. — Ты такой… Контрастный. Белое лицо, чёрные волосы. Костюм. Эти твои родинки, — он потрогал воздух над бровью Сакусы, но убрал пальцы, не прикоснувшись. — Даже юката тебе досталось чёрно-белое. Тебя будто нарисовали, и в любой момент ты можешь раствориться.

— Не придумывай, — ответил Сакуса уже у основания лестницы. Коноха держал улыбку, но его расстроенный взгляд так и застыл перед глазами.

— Ладно, — согласился Коноха. — Но приезжай… Я буду рад, если ты приедешь ещё.

Они остановились на улице под фонарями, ожидая, пока соберётся Комори.

— Я не буду обещать, — с усилием ответил Сакуса, — если не уверен. Не хочу.

В голове был сумбур. Он точно знал, что с Конохой ему хорошо, но их стремительное сближение пугало. Нужно было притормозить. В одиночестве разобраться в себе.

— Спасибо за честность, — улыбнулся Коноха. От его слабой улыбки, кривого отражения улыбок счастливых, которыми он успел щедро поделиться с Сакусой, больно тянуло в груди.

Коноха проник ему под кожу, легко вошёл в голову и сердце. Зная себя, Сакуса был уверен: отдирать будет не так просто. Распутывать эту связь он будет долго и больно.

И всё-таки он не жалел, что согласился на его предложение.

Всё же тентакли Конохи поймали свою добычу.

В сумерках вокруг фонарей вились мошки. Сакуса пытался отвести от Конохи взгляд, но не мог, всё смотрел и смотрел, напитываясь на будущее каждой чёрточкой.

— А что бы ты показал мне в столице? Что бы мне понравилось, как думаешь? — спросил Коноха, и от наклона его головы ещё сильнее потянуло остаться. — Какой-нибудь парк?

Сакуса покачал головой.

— Здесь во много раз лучше, чем в любом парке, — ответил он. Ему казалось, что Конохе понравится что-нибудь современное, броское, с большим количеством стекла и неоновых огней. Какой-нибудь из модных кварталов, а может, в самом деле Диснейленд…

Нагнувшись, Коноха подобрал с земли пару сухих травинок, обломил их — одну покороче, другую длиннее.

— Давай так, — он выровнял их и спрятал концы в кулаке. — Если я вытяну длинную, приедешь, когда я захочу. Если ты — ну… — он нервно посмеялся.

Сакуса протянул пальцы к соломинкам, не уверенный, что точно знает, какую хочет.

Коноха выдохнул, глядя на оставшуюся в его руке соломинку. Сакуса разломал свою пополам и выбросил.

— Ну и ладно, — тряхнул головой Коноха. — Всё равно мой вариант оказывается худшим, какую бы соломинку я ни вытянул. Так что, — он с усилием выгнул линию рта в улыбку, — полагаюсь на тебя.

— А когда бы ты хотел, чтобы я вернулся? — спросил Сакуса, уже слыша голос Комори. — Если бы выиграл.

— Я бы? — ответил Коноха. — Через неделю.

Он хотел добавить что-то ещё, но тут к ним подскочил Комори:

— Я готов, — и Сакуса был почти сердит на него, что он не имеет привычки копаться.

Он взглянул на Коноху на прощание. Ни обнять, ни поцеловать, ни почувствовать тепла, ни прикоснуться. В груди всё онемело.

— На случай, если мы увидимся только через год, — Коноха улыбнулся, легко и открыто, в последний раз: — Берегите себя, господин инспектор.

Сакуса склонил голову в прощальном поклоне:

— Спасибо, Коноха-сан.

Они с Комори спускались по лестнице шаг за шагом, огибая поднимающихся вверх гостей. Сакуса хотел знать, стоит ли всё ещё Коноха наверху, но не хотел оборачиваться.

Аллея фонарей вдоль лестницы тускнела, пока они спускались всё ниже и ниже, и наконец погасла совсем.

Сакуса забился в самую безлюдную часть автобуса, Комори опустился напротив. Автобус тронулся, увозя их к столице.

Воспоминания огоньками вились в голове, перемешивая сумбур. Хотелось, чтобы по щелчку пальцев всё стало понятно, всё встало на места, но Сакуса знал, что так не будет.

Ещё хотелось выложить наконец всё Комори.

Сакуса уставился на него, решаясь, но когда тот поднял брови, отвёл взгляд.

Диковинок обязывали докладывать о чудачествах, и он как инспектор тоже, но стоило ему самому попытаться признаться в своём обычном, человеческом, сковывающем чудачестве другу, горло будто перекрывал тяжёлый камень.

— Отличные ребята, — сказал вдруг Комори. — Особенно Коноха.

И от его понимающей улыбки камень в горле растворился, будто его и не было, и в лёгкие сразу хлынул воздух, дышать стало свободно.

Если бы это был Коноха, Сакуса сжал бы в благодарности его ладонь, но как выразить эти чувства другу, не объясняя всё, — он не знал.

Сакуса отвернулся к окну.

— Спасибо, — сказал он. Глаза немного пекло.

— Ага, — Комори закинул руки за голову и прикрыл глаза, явно собираясь подремать.

Сакуса выдохнул. Он придёт в себя и со всем разберётся. Он ещё не знал, вернётся ли к Конохе, но за эти два дня в нём поселилась спокойная уверенность, что всё будет как надо. Готовность сделать всё как надо.

Бездонная яма внутри уже меньше терзала непрерывным напряжением, начала затягиваться теплом.

Сакуса тоже закрыл глаза, сползая по сиденью. В памяти всплыло, как Коноха сказал, что хотел бы видеть его уже на следующей неделе.

Сакуса вернулся через месяц.

* * *

Автобус затормозил, выпуская его.

— Гостиница выше, — приветливо объяснил незнакомый водитель.

Перед лестницей лежал штендер, завалившись набок. «Извините, ремонт! Просим прощения за неудобства, ждём вас после открытия!» — прочитал Сакуса. Металлический каркас поблескивал на осеннем солнце.

На этот раз поднимался он быстро, не тратя время на разглядывание окрестностей.

Количество ступеней выветрилось из головы, стоило ему увидеть на середине пути знакомую фигуру. Сердце с силой толкнулось в груди. Он соскучился, он так соскучился.

Коноха поднялся ему навстречу. Сакуса остановился, глядя на него снизу вверх.

— Господин инспектор, — сказал Коноха с усмешкой. Этот голос.

— Сакуса, — поправил его Сакуса.

— Коноха, — ответил Коноха и расплылся в улыбке. — Блин.

Они несмело протянули друг к другу ладони, согнули, переплетая, пальцы.

Коноха был в юката, но плотно запахнутом. Тентакли были спрятаны.

— Можно, пока ремонт, — объяснил он. — Мы почти уговорили Бокуто сделать новую гостиницу открытой для всех, Сузумеда очень горячо подключилась, а Бокуто никогда не мог ей отказать. Так что я тоже привыкаю, — он повёл плечами, — к открытости. Понемногу.

Коноха всматривался в его лицо, с какой-то нежной радостью. Сакуса растирал его пальцы.

— Ты вернулся, — прошептал Коноха. Сакуса мгновенно оказался на одном уровне с ним, не зная ещё, что будет делать. — Спасибо.

Сакуса обхватил его, прижимая к себе.

— Я так рад, — снова подал голос Коноха, обнимая за плечи. Сакуса легко прикоснулся к его макушке. — Комори сказал, что ты приедешь. Я ждал.

Сакуса кивнул. Комори и ему передавал, что Коноха о нём спрашивал, и подстегнул Сакусу решиться.

За прошедший месяц он многое успел сделать. Например, понять, что хочет Коноху в своей жизни. Не раз в год. Хочет быть рядом и обнимать его вот так. Хочет, чтобы это было взаимно.

Сакуса распутал эту связь в голове и понял, что раз за месяц порознь Коноха не отпустил его сердце, её совсем не обязательно разрывать.

— Ты меня задушишь, — выдавил Коноха, и Сакуса выпустил его, опомнившись.

Коноха взял его за руку, и вдвоём они пошли вверх.

— Я бы хотел от тебя отказаться, — сообщил ему Сакуса. Коноха удивлённо обернулся. — Тебе не достанется инспектора лучше Ямиджи-сана или лучше меня. Но я хочу быть тебе не инспектором. — Светлые волосы Конохи золотом переливались на солнце. — Ты согласен?

Ему придётся как следует поломать голову, чтобы придумать, как передать Коноху другому инспектору, не испортив характеристику, но к этим трудностям Сакуса был готов.

Коноха вытянул угол рта.

— Я согласен, господин не-инспектор, — он положил ладони на плечи Сакусы. — В таком случае и тебя здесь больше никогда не поселят. Официально, — выдержав паузу, заявил Коноха. Затем приблизил губы к его уху: — Ты мариновал меня месяц, ты хоть представляешь, что тебя ждёт?

Сакуса положил ладони на его бока:

— Полагаюсь на тебя.

В этот раз у него был с собой небольшой рюкзак с вещами. Он плюхнулся на ступеньку, когда Коноха смахнул лямку с его плеча.

Сакуса придержал его лицо руками, заглядывая в глаза. От солнца они казались светлее, чем он запомнил.

Зато губы — губы были именно такими. Тёплыми, смеющимися, жадными, которые никак не получалось перестать целовать.

Сакуса так бы и стоял на лестнице, обмениваясь с Конохой короткими жаркими поцелуями, не желая его отпускать, если бы тот не потянул его за собой.

— Идём. Идём уже, — позвал его Коноха, откидывая с лица волосы. Сакуса подхватил рюкзак и последовал за ним, не выпуская его руки.

Эта связь, эта привязанность не была тяжёлой или душной. Она пронизывала сердце Конохи, сердце Сакусы и была бесконечной, бесконечной.


End file.
